Blue Heart
by kifunyan
Summary: Hujan selalu memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagi Yoongi. Setelah delapan tahun berlalu dan ia harus berhadapan kembali dengan laki-laki yang pernah membawa pergi separuh hatinya. Minyoon/Minga. JiminxYoongi. Jimin BTS & Suga BTS. Boys Love Story
1. Chapter 1

Judul: Blue Heart

Cast: Jimin, Yoongi (Suga) dan lainnya

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Btw, saya bukan army dan ini pertama kali juga bikin cerita dengan pair JiminSuga, kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan tempat saya mohon maaf. Jika ada kemiripan jalan cerita juga saya mohon maaf karena itu sama sekali ga disengaja.

Enjoy!

Ketika kenyataan memaksanya membuka mata.

Yoongi mendapatkan rasa pahit yang teramat sangat di lidahnya.

Rasa pahit yang bila ia telan akan tersangkut ditenggorokkan dan menjelma menjadi rasa sakit.

Nafasnya terasa sulit berpacu.

Ia tidak akan mati sekarang...ia hanya akan kehilangan separuh dirinya.

Hatinya.

Dan cintanya.

Sejak awal Jimin memang tidak pernah menyerahkan hatinya, meski Yoongi berjanji akan menerima seutuhnya. Berjanji, benar-benar berjanji, sungguh berjanji menerima Jimin seutuhnya bersama dengan sisa-sisa rasa sakit yang mungkin akan menular padanya.

Yoongi tak keberatan walau hati Jimin hanya tinggal kepingan. Ia akan berusaha menyusunnya kembali dan melengkapi dengan kepingan hatinya sendiri.

Tapi nyatanya Jimin tidak tertarik. Entah berapa lama pemuda itu bersahabat dengan rasa sakit hingga memilih untuk tetap mempertahankannya. Semanis apa pun ketulusan yang Yoongi tawarkan, Jimin sama sekali tidak tergiur.

"Jangan pergi _Jimin-ah_." Yoongi tak ingin melepasnya, sungguh ia tak ingin melepas tangan Jimin.

Ia tak ingin ini menjadi kali terakhir menggenggam tangan Jimin.

Rasanya berat untuk tidak menundu,kan kepala, sosok pemuda dihadapannya menjadi lebih menakutkan daripada badai yang melanda. Badai yang akan pergi setelah meluluh-lantakkan isi hatinya.

"Maaf, _Yoongi-yah_."

Dengan perasaan hancur Yoongi menatap tangan Jimin yang pelan-pelan membebaskan diri, mencampakan begitu saja uluran tangannya. Nafas tercekat, nada yang bersembunyi kala Jimin membawa dirinya berlari tepat setelah genggaman tangan mereka terlepas, menghilang dibalik derasnya hujan dengan membawa separuh hati Yoongi yang bahkan mungkin tak kan pernah disadarinya.

" _Jimin-ah..._ "

Dan langit mendapatkan teman dihari kelabu ini...seorang lelaki manis yang terisak diiringi suara derai hujan.

 **. . .**

Sebuah asap pesawat membelah langit ibu kota tepat ketika siang menjelang, disusul dengan suara bising burung besi yang menjadi ciri khas kawasan bandar udara. Sebuah mobil mewah dari brand ternama benua biru menepi di depan pintu masuk bandara, berjajar dengan kendaraan lain seperti taksi atau bus yang menjemput penumpang. Seorang supir berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu bagi penumpangnya yang duduk di jok belakang, sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dan mengenakan setelan formal serta tatanan rambut yang rapi. Keduanya berjalan –sang supir berjalan dibelakang, tentu saja─ melewati pintu masuk bandara dan langsung mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sosok yang menjadi tujuan mereka datang, menjemputnya.

"Jimin-ah!" panggil Chanyeol ─sang pria tinggi─ saat mendapati sosok yang dicarinya tengah duduk di kursi tunggu seraya memainkan ponsel.

Pria lain bernama Jimin itu menoleh pada sang pemanggil yang saat ini tengah melambaikan tangan memintanya datang. Jimin langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol seraya menyeret kopornya.

"Maafkan aku datang terlambat, rapatnya berlangsung lebih lama dari perkiraan." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jimin "Apa kau ingin kita makan siang terlebih dahulu? Kau sudah makan?"

"Tidak apa, Hyung. Aku sudah makan selagi menunggumu datang." Jimin mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang mulai membawanya menuju pintu keluar sementara kopornya ia biarkan ditangani oleh supir "Aku langsung menuju resto terdekat sesampainya disini, makanan pesawat tidak membuatku kenyang sama sekali."

"Ah, sayang sekali kita tidak bisa makan siang bersama. Lagi pula mengapa Yoochun-hyung memintamu untuk langsung datang ke rumah sakit setibanya dari Amerika, dia bahkan tidak membiarkan adiknya istirahat terlebih dulu."

"Itu bukan masalah, hyung. Aku hanya duduk selama perjalanan, aku tidak selelah itu." Jimin menyikut pelan pinggang Chanyeol.

"Yaudah kalau begitu, kita langsung jalan?" Jimin hanya mengangguk dan memasuki mobil bersama Chanyeol duduk di jok belakang.

Mobil meninggalkan kawasan bandara dan memasuki jalan utama. Dalam pandangan Jimin yang telah meninggalkan Korea Selatan selama delapan tahun untuk menempuh pendidikan bisnis di Harvard, Seoul tidak banyak berubah...tetap kota metropolitan padat penduduk yang dilambangakan dengan bertambahnya gedung pencakar langit serta bangunan ber-arsitektur unik dan tidak biasa.

"Bagaimana? Sangat merindukan Seoul rupanya." Tanya Chanyeol yang menyadari kalau Jimin sangat menikmati pemandangan yang mereka lewati dari jendela.

Jimin hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk, beberapa gedung terlewati sampai akhirnya ia terpaku menatap sebuah gedung sekolah, sekolah menengah atas lebih tepatnya, tempat ia menimba ilmu delapan tahun lalu. Meski hanya beberapa detik namun mampu menarik kembali sebuah kenangan yang sangat membekas baik dihati maupun pikirannya.

Ia masih dapat merasakan hangatnya tangan pemuda itu dihari ketika ia meninggalkannya.

Aroma hujan juga isak tangis yang masih coba ia lupakan hingga detik ini.

Dan itu sulit.

"Kita sudah sampai, Jimin- _ah_."

Suara Chanyeol memaksa Jimin meninggalkan kenangannya sejenak untuk memandang kedepan dan menemukan sebuah gedung yang merupakan rumah sakit milik keluarganya, keluarga Park. Rumah Sakit Park Soo-jong, salah satu rumah sakit terbesar dan terlengkap di Korea Selatan, memiliki beberapa cabang di kota besar lain seperti Busan dan Daegu, departemen serta fasilitas terbaik dibidangnya masing-masing.

Di rumah sakit inilah Jimin akan memulai kesehariannya sebagai Direktur Utama.

"Aku sudah meminta salah seorang dari jajaran direksi untuk membawamu berkeliling dan bertatap muka dengan karyawan lain, termasuk beberapa dokter senior. Aku sudah lapar dan akan langsung mendatangi kafetaria, tidak apa bukan kalau aku tidak ikut?"

Jimin mengangguk mantap "Tidak masalah, _hyung_."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Kemudian Chanyeol menepis rambut blonde Jimin yang nyaris menutupi kening "Model dan warnanya terlalu urakan, besok kau harus sudah merapikannya."

"... _all right_." Jawabnya lesu. Ia suka model dan warnanya ngomong-ngomong.

Beberapa orang, lebih tepatnya pria paruh baya dan beberapa dokter senior menyambut kedatangan mereka. Setelah basa-basi dan perbincangan singkat, Chanyeol pamit meninggalkan Jimin bersama petinggi rumah sakit lain untuk menjemput makan siangnya di kafetaria.

Jimin menghela nafas berat menatap bangunan dihadapannya, ia bukannya tidak siap untuk ini. Penerus keluarga Park memang dididik untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga, hanya saja pemuda itulah yang membuatnya merasa kurang siap...ini Seoul dan mereka bisa bertemu kapan saja, dimana saja. Jimin tidak siap...ia tidak siap untuk menghadapi penyesalan terbesarnya.

"Lewat sini, Park _-sajangnim_."

Pria tersebut mengangguk kecil dan mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, tidak ada alasan khusus untuk itu, hanya ingin. Mumpung tidak ada Chanyeol yang sudah pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya, orang asia itu telalu kaku menurut Jimin.

Memasuki gedung rumah sakit, Jimin disambut oleh pemandangan yang cukup indah, modern dan yang terpenting bersih, sangat sangat bersih. Jika ia menengadah, Jimin akan menemukan sebuah monitor layar datar berukuran besar menggantung dilangit-langit, menampilkan acara kesehatan mengenai gaya hidup sehat yang dipandu oleh seorang dokter, dokter laki-laki berparas menawan dengan _doe-eyes_ dan kulit putih bersih yang membuatnya nampak bagaikan boneka porselen.

Mereka berencana membawa Jimin ke-ruang rapat dimana para petinggi lain telah siap menyambutnya. Ruangan tersebut berada dilantai lima dan mengharuskannya menggunakan eskalator untuk sampai ke sana, beberapa orang sempat menyarankan untuk menggunakan lift, namun Jimin menolak dengan alasan ingin mengamati lingkungan rumah sakit dari atas. Sesampainya di lantai lima yang baru ia ketahui juga merupakan lantai bagi Departemen Kesehatan Anak-anak, Jimin dipandu melewati lorong karena ruang yang dituju berada sedikit lebih ke dalam.

"Ayo, ayo! Kita jemput Dokter Min!"

"Aku ikut! Aku ikut!"

"Ayo cepat!"

Suara melengking dan nyaring khas anak-anak menyapa indera pendengaran Jimin dan membuatnya menoleh kebelakang. Beberapa anak berpakaian pasien berlari kecil kearahnya ─lalu melewatinya dan memasuki sebuah ruangan tak jauh didepan Jimin, dasar anak-anak memang tidak pernah peduli sekitar, mengetuk pintunya saja asal-asalan.

"Mari, _sajangnim_."

"Ah, baik."

Jimin kembali menatap kedepan dan melangkah, ia melihat pintu itu terbuka, dua orang anak menampakan diri dari dalam disusul oleh sosok dewasa mengenakan jas putih seorang dokter yang menggandeng seorang balita dan dibelakangnya ada tiga anak lain dengan sengaja mendorongnya, memintanya berjalan lebih cepat.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Pelan-pelan saja nanti jatuh."

"Tidak mau! Ayo lewat sini, Dokter Sugar."

Kempok dokter muda dan anak-anak itu melewati Jimin setelah sang dokter sempat menundukan kepala, nampaknya ia menyadari para senior dihadapannya. Suara tawa sang dokter terdengar merdu dan menjadi suara paling indah yang didengar Jimin hari ini. Pandangan keduanya saling berbenturan, meski hanya beberapa detik Jimin dapat melihat sepasang mutiara hitam milik sang dokter, yang baru ia sadari pula ternyata sangat menarik.

Setelah itu Jimin melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan tersenyum tipis.

 **.**

Yoongi memandang foto kelulusannya saat SMA, selembar foto lama yang sengaja ia letakkan dibawah kaca yang melapisi meja kerjanya, ia memang suka meletakan foto kenangannya disana, ada juga foto bersama kedua orang tuanya, bersama rekan sesama pekerja medis juga fotonya berdua bersama Baekhyun, sahabatnya sejak kuliah yang kini juga menjadi rekan kerjanya, hanya saja Baekhyun bergelut dibidang Kardiovaskuler (Jantung). Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia memandang intens foto kelulusannya tersebut, dan perhatiannya langsung terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri dibarisan tengah, Park Jimin. Entah bagaimana kabar pemuda itu sekarang, terakhir kali Yoongi tahu, Jimin melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika.

Sejak Jimin memilih meninggalkannya saat hari hujan, mereka tak pernah lagi bertegur sapa padahal jelas-jelas statusnya saat itu adalah kekasih Jimin. Sesungguhnya Yoongi sadar kalau Jimin mengajaknya berhubungan hanya untuk melupakan perasaanya pada Taemin, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang juga ia sukai diam-diam. Yoongi tahu betapa hancurnya hati Jimin ketika sahabat sejak kecilnya itu memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Minho, karena itu tanpa pikir panjang ia menerima perasaan Jimin dan menjadi kekasihnya.

Sama halnya dengan Jimin yang mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Taemin, Yoongi mengalaminya dengan Jimin sendiri. Ia telah menyukai Jimin sejak lama, tanpa berani mengutarakannya karena pemuda itu jelas-jelas menaruh perhatian lebih pada teman kecilnya.

Namun semuanya berakhir ketika Jimin melepaskan tangannya ketika hujan dihari itu, delapan tahun lalu.

Ia tahu kalau usahanya selama ini sia-sia. Usahanya untuk membuat Jimin melupakan Taemin sama sekali tidak ada guna nya. Tak peduli seberapa besarnya ia mencintai pemuda itu, Jimin tidak tersentuh sedikit pun.

Kenangan delapan tahun lalu yang tidak pernah ia lupakan.

Saat dimana ia benar-benar menyukai seseorang dan orang itu mencampakannya begitu saja.

Suara getar ponsel meruntuhkan lamunan Yoongi. Diambilnya ponsel dari dalam saku jas dokternya untuk membaca pesan yang masuk, pesan dari Baekhyun.

 _From: Baekhyun_

 _Hari ini direktur yang baru akan datang. Chanyeol bilang itu adalah adik sepupunya._

"Oh, benar juga." Gumam Yoongi menyimpan kembali ponselnya dalam saku.

Kekasih sahabatnya itu merupakan anggota keluarga yang memiliki rumah sakit ini, Park Chanyeol namanya. Hanya saja Chanyeol-hyung, begitu Yoongi memanggilnya, tidak bekerja di rumah sakit ini melainkan mengurus perusahannya yang lain. Keluarga Park itu salah satu yang terkaya di Korea Selatan, memiliki lebih dari satu perusahan dengan bidang yang berbeda, belum lagi cabang-cabangnya itu.

"Haha, direktur yang baru itu tidak mungkin Park Jimin bukan." Guraunya yang kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu. Hari ini jadwalnya membacakan cerita untuk para pasien anak-anak.

Namun belum sempat ia menggapai gagang pintu, terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras, kemudian benda itu terbuka dan munculah beberapa anak yang merupakan pasiennya.

"Dokter Min selamat siang." Sapa beberapa anak dengan riang.

"Dokter Syugar." Kali ini yang bersuara adalah balita laki-laki bernama Haeji yang telah lebih dulu menarik jasnya.

"Ah, kalian mengapa kemari? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan meninggalkan kamar?"

"Tidak dokter, kami hanya ingin menjemputmu lagi pula tidak jauh bukan."

Yoongi berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak-anak, ia mengusap kepala Haeji yang mana balita itu masih saja sibuk menghisap ibu jari kanannya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Yoongi meraih tangan Haeji agar balita itu tak lagi menghisap ibu jarinya, sekalian untuk menggandengnya karena ia yang paling kecil "Ayo kita kembali ke kamar dan membaca cerita, apa kalian sudah memilih judulnya?"

"Sudah, Dokter Sugar." Jawab anak-anak secara serempak. Yoongi terkekeh geli mendengar panggilan kesayangan mereka untuknya.

"Ayo kita pergi." Yoongi berdiri dan membuka pintu, dua anak keluar lebih dulu lalu ia melangkah keluar sambil menggandeng Haeji sementara tiga anak lain mendorongnya dibelakang menginginkan agar ia berjalan lebih cepat.

Sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Dokter Sugar kesayangan mereka.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Pelan-pelan saja nanti jatuh."

"Tidak mau! Ayo lewat sini, Dokter Sugar."

Yoongi berjalan sambil mengawasi anak-anak takut jika nanti ada yang tersandung atau apa, tapi ia menyadari kalau didepannya para petinggi rumah sakit tengah berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia pun dengan sopan menundukkan kepala sebelum mengiring anak-anak agar berjalan lebih kepinggir memberikan jalan bagi para petinggi untuk lebih leluasa melangkah.

Saat akhinya mereka berpapasan, perhatian Yoongi teralih untuk beberapa detik pada seorang pemuda yang melangkah diatara para petinggi. Bersurai blonde sedikit ikal yang terkesan sedikit urakan, matanya tidak terlihat karena pemuda itu mengenakan kacamata hitam.

Untuk apa pula kacamata hitam didalam rumah sakit?

Entahlah.

Yoong memilih melanjutkan perjalannya bersama anak-anak, sambil sesekali tertawa melihat wajah imut mereka.

Sesampainya dikamar pasien, Yoongi meminta anak-anak yang menjemputnya untuk kembali ke ranjang masing-masing. Khusus untuk Haeji, ia perlu membantunya karena anak itu tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Dikamar ini, dikamar pasien yang telah dihiasi berbagai ornamen ceria khas anak kecil seperti tirai motif _Mickey Mouse,_ tempelan dinding berbentuk bintang warna-warni dan benda lain yang membuat kamar ini terkesan meriah, telah dihuni oleh delapan orang anak, jadi yang menjemput Yoongi tadi belum semuanya.

"Nah, apakah kalian sudah duduk manis di tempat tidur masing-masing?" ucap Yoongi seraya menarik kursi dan membawanya ketengah ruangan dimana ia akan duduk agar lebih mudah didengar oleh semua anak.

"Sudah Dokter Sugar!"

"Bagus!" Yoongi jadi terbawa suasana dan menjawab dengan semangat begitu mendengar seruan anak-anak "Ceria hari ini berjudul Serigala dan Tiga Babi Kecil! Yeeay!"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan sebelum akhirnya sang Dokter Sugar mulai membacakan cerita, perawat wanita yang mengawasi mereka dan turut mendengarkan cerita hanya tertawa melihat sikap Yoongi yang sangat mudah berbaur dengan anak-anak.

Biasanya meluangkan waktu untuk pasien anak-anak kesayangannya dapat menghabiskan setidaknya 45 menit dalam sekali pertemuan, namun untuk hari ini baru hanya 20 menit terlewat ketika Yoongi baru saja selesai membacakan ceritanya, Sandeul yang merupakan rekan sekaligus teman dalam departemen yang sama, datang untuk menjemputnya karena Dokter Shin, salah seorang doktor senior, memerintahkan mereka untuk berkumpul diruang kerja karena pimpinan direksi hendak memperkenalkan direktur mereka yang baru.

"Anak-anak, aku akan kembali lagi nanti." Seru Yoongi yang lalu berlari kecil menyusul Sandeul setelah berpamitan pada perawat yang mengawasi anak-anak.

Sesampainya di kantor, telah berkumpul rekannya yang lain. Ada Nayeon, Minhyun, Changsub dan Seulgi. Lengkap enam orang bila ditambah Sandeul dan dirinya.

"Apa mereka belum tiba?" tanya Yoongi sedikit tersengal.

"Belum, mereka belum─" ucapan Changsub tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan langsung menepuk pundak Yoongi agar pemuda itu segera menempatkan diri diantara mereka.

Yoongi yang menyadari hal tersebut segera mengambil tempat diantara Changsub dan Seulgi, lalu segera membungkuk hormat bersama yang lain saat Dokter Shin datang.

Begitu Yoongi menegakkan tubuh, bertepatan dengan terdengarnya suara langkah kaki lain yang memasuki ruangan. Sosok itu hadir dan tanpa diinginkan langsung menarik perhatian Yoongi sepenuhnya. Bukan karena wajahnya yang rupawan, bukan karena rambut blondenya yang menarik perhatian atau pun pakaian mahal yang digunakannya.

Tapi karena sosok itu adalah...

"Rekan sekaligus anak didikku sekalian. Perkenalkan, beliau adalah direktur baru kita yang menjabat mulai hari ini."

Sosok itu membalas tatapan Yoongi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Direktur Park Jimin."

 **.**

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: Blue Heart

Cast: Jimin, Yoongi (Suga) dan lainnya

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Btw, saya bukan army dan ini pertama kali juga bikin cerita dengan pair JiminSuga, kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan tempat saya mohon maaf. Jika ada kemiripan jalan cerita juga saya mohon maaf karena itu sama sekali ga disengaja.

Enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Direktur Park Jimin."

Yoongi melewati beberapa detik dalam sunyi setelah nama itu sebutkan, oleh Dokter Shin yang kemudian mempersilahkan Jimin untuk menyapa mereka satu persatu. Sosok itu benar-benar nyata, bukan ilusi belaka...Park Jimin benar-benar berada dihadapannya, Park Jimin-nya delapan tahun lalu.

"Sstt, Yoongi- _yah_." Changsub menyikut lengan Yoongi yang langsung kembali tersadar karena pemuda itu tengah gelagapan saat ini.

"Eh, ah." Ia membungkuk dalam bermaksud memberi hormat pada sang direktur baru namun ia meringis karena menyadari telah mengabaikan uluran tangan Jimin cukup lama "Maafkan saya, _sajangnim_."

Sementara Jimin hanya tersenyum tipis saat akhirnya Yoongi menyambut dan menjabat tangannya "Senang mengenalmu, Dokter Min Yoongi."

 _Oh, damn sweet cheese crackers_.

Park Jimin masih mengingatnya!

"Kuharap kedepannya kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik demi masa depan rumah sakit ini."

Itu adalah suara terakhir Jimin sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruang kantor bersama Dokter Shin. Yoongi masih terpaku ditempatnya saat yang lain telah bubar, lebih tepatnya kembali ke meja masing-masing. Ia masih berusaha menerima masak-masak apa yang baru saja terjadi, Park Jimin, laki-laki yang ia sukai...pernah ia sukai maksudnya, delapan tahun lalu, mantan kekasihnya delapan tahun lalu, laki-laki yang mencampakannya saat hujan juga delapan tahun lalu.

Kini ada disini, di Korea Selatan, di Seoul, tepatnya di Rumah Sakit ini, tempatnya bekerja dan itu dapat ditafsirkan jika mereka akan bertatap muka hampir setiap hari.

Demi garam dilautan.

 **.**

Seorang laki-laki dengan perawakannya yang langsing mengambil gilirannya memilah makanan setelah mengantri sejenak. Ia mulai mengisi nampan makan siangnya dengan menu yang bergizi, pertama ia memindahkan beberapa potong kimbab ke dalam nampan, lalu menyendok kimchi, tempura udang dan terung, nasi secukupnya juga potongan semangka dan terakhir tak lupa mengisi mangkuknya dengan sup ayam. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju tempat duduk terdekat agar dapat lebih cepat menyantap makan siangnya, ia sudah lapar sekali ngomong-ngomong.

Sepotong kimbab telah siap melayang kedalam mulutnya, sampai ketika─

"Baekhyun- _ah_! Baekhyun- _ah_! Baekhyun- _ah_!"

─seseorang mendatanginya dengan tergesa dan menduduki tempat disampingnya, bahkan sampai mengguncang tubuhnya karena terlalu bernafsu.

" _Aish_ , kenapa 'sih." Rutuk Baekhyun meletakan kembali potongan kimbabnya.

"Kau sudah tahu, bukan? Kau pasti sudah tahu." Tuding Yoongi seraya menunjuk batang hidung Baekhyun "Jangan salahkan aku kalau persediaan susu stroberimu lenyap semua dari kulkas."

Baekhyun meletakan sumpitnya dengan kasar "Yak. Apa masalahmu, Dokter Sugar kesayangan anak-anak?"

"Aku membicarakan Park Jimin, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Yoongi memelankan suaranya saat menyebut nama direktur baru mereka "Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau adik sepupu Chanyeol- _hyung_ itu Park Jimin yang sama dengan yang kuceritakan padamu."

"Lalu apa salahku, hah? Aku baru kenal dengannya beberapa bulan lalu itu pun melalui video call karena dia masih di Amerika saat itu. Chanyeol pun baru hari ini mengatakan padaku kalau ia akan menjemput adik sepupunya dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Apalagi yang bisa kukatakan padamu?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan meletakannya tepat dihadapan Yoongi "Periksa saja ponselku, kau tahu kata kuncinya."

Yoongi yang sudah memasang wajah cemberut melirik ponsel dan pemilikinya secara bergantian, ia telah hampir menyentuh benda pintar itu sebelum akhirnya menggeleng dan menggesernya ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ah, sudahlah." Yoongi menghela nafas panjang "Untuk apa mempermasalahkan itu sekarang."

"Aku memang sadar kalau dia adalah Park Jimin yang sama, tapi sumpah aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan menjadi direktur kita sebelum Chanyeol mengirimiku pesan hari ini." Ucap Baekhyun setelah menelan potongan pertama kimbab makan siangnya hari ini, akhirnya sesuatu mengisi perutnya "Lagipula untuk apa aku memberitahumu, kau tidak akan langsung mengundurkan diri dari rumah sakit hanya karena Park Jimin ini adalah adik sepupu Chanyeol, bukan?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan "Iya, aku mengerti."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Tidak ada yang akan membuatmu sedih lagi sekarang, delapan tahun sudah berlalu" Baekhyun mengusap pelan punggung Yoongi, lalu mengarahkan sepotong kimbab pada Dokter Sugar kesayangannya itu "Sebaiknya Dokter Sugar makan siang lebih dulu. Aaaaa."

Yoongi hanya pasrah dan menerima kimbab tersebut dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya lalu menelannya. Setelah kimbab, Baekhyun menyuapinya dengan tempura udang, begitu seterusnya sampai Yoongi benar-benar kenyang disuapi oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

Ia mengerti kalau Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya ingin mengalihkan pikirannya dari memikirkan Jimin. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin kalau nyali Yoongi harus menciut lebih dulu dihari pertama mereka kembali bertemu setelah delapan tahun. Kehadiran Jimin tentu saja mengorek luka lama yang bahkan belum sembuh sepenuhnya, Yoongi masih dapat merasakan pahit di kerongkongannya tiap kali mengingat kenangan itu.

Ya, perasaannya masih sangat kuat terhadap pemuda itu. Terhadap Jimin.

 **.**

Jimin menghabiskan waktu diruangannya sebagai direktur baru di rumah sakit milik keluarganya. Ia bermaksud membiasakan diri dengan kantornya yang baru dan tak butuh waktu lama karena ia benar-benar menyukai suasananya juga pemandangan yang tampak dari jendela, sebenarnya hanya pemandangan perkotaan biasa, bangunan tinggi dan bangunan kecil bercampur menjadi satu. Hanya saja dari sudut pandang kantornya, ia dapat melihat bianglala raksasa milik salah satu taman hiburan di Seoul yang saat ini masih dalam tahap pembangunan. Chanyeol lah yang menjadi pimpinan proyek pembangunan tersebut.

Ya, selain rumah sakit, keluarga Park Soo-Jong juga memiliki jaringan hotel yang tersebar di penjuru Korea Selatan juga taman bermain di beberapa kota besar.

Chanyeol bilang, bianglala itu akan menyala karena lampu hias saat malam hari...itulah yang membuat Jimin merasa ia menyukai pemandangan kantornya.

Selain itu, sebelum pindah kemari Jimin telah meminta Chanyeol untuk mengubah dekorasi kantor yang akan ia tempati dengan nuansa monokrom. Tidak ada jawaban spesial saat kakak sepupunya itu bertanya mengapa, Jimin hanya mengatakan kalau warna tersebut dapat menetralkan suasana hatinya.

Terdengar bunyi ponsel disertai getaran yang jelas karena Jimin meletakan ponselnya diatas meja. Pria itu mendekati meja dan tersenyum saat melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Halo, Taemin." Jimin menjawabnya seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kursi kerja.

" _Halo, Jimin."_ Orang diseberang telpon berbicara dengan semangat, Jimin nyaris saja terkekeh _"Jimin-ah. Benarkah kau sudah di Seoul saat ini?"_

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan sudah langsung bekerja."

" _Aish, kau ini. Kita harus segera bertemu, aku juga akan mengenalkan Yoogeun padamu."_

Jimin tersenyum saat mendengar Taemin menyebut nama putranya, langsung terbayang olehnya sosok seorang bocah berusia tiga tahun dengan mata bulat dan pipi tembam yang sangat menggemaskan "Boleh saja, ajak juga Minho, sudah lama aku tidak bicara dengannya."

" _Baiklah, aku akan segera menghubungimu kalau sudah menemukan jadwal yang cocok."_

"Apa kau sedang sibuk saat ini?"

" _Ah, tidak. Bukan aku, tapi Minho yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus suatu kasus. Yoogeun bahkan kerap kali merengek padaku agar membawanya ke kantor Minho karena rindu setengah mati pada ayahnya itu."_ Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana.

"Santai saja, aku tidak berencana kembali ke Amerika dalam waktu dekat." Gurau Jimin yang disambut tawa ringan dari Taemin.

" _...Jimin-ah."_

"Hm?"

" _Kudengar Yoongi bekerja sebagai dokter dirumah sakit milik keluargamu?"_ Taemin terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan _"Apa itu benar?"_

Jimin menjauhkan punggungnya dari sandaran kursi saat mendengar pertanyaan Taemin "Ya, itu benar. Aku bahkan sudah bertemu dengannya."

" _Benarkah?! Aish!"_ terdengar keluhan frustasi dari ponsel Jimin yang hanya membuat sang pemilik mendengus pelan _"Aku tidak tahu apa alasan kalian putus delapan tahun lalu, tapi sumpah...sungguh..."_

Keduanya terdiam. Jimin memutuskan untuk tak mengatakan apa pun dan menunggu sampai Taemin selesai dengan jeda ucapannya.

" _Aku sangat menyayangkan hal itu, hei Park Jimin."_

Jimin tertawa kecil "...kenapa memangnya?"

" _Mana kutahu, aku hanya suka melihat kalian berdua. Menurutku kalian sangat serasi, aku bersumpah kau akan menyesal jika tidak mengajaknya untuk kembali menjalin hubungan."_

Suara tawa halus menjadi tanggapan Jimin untuk kalimat Taemin. Pemuda itu menyapu anak rambutnya kebelakang sambil kembali menyamankan posisinya di sandaran kursi.

"Entahlah Taemin-ah..." ucap Jimin pada akhirnya. Ia memutar kursinya menghadap jendela hingga pemandangan Seoul kembali menjadi objek penglihatannya.

" _...Kenapa? Kau tidak lagi menyukainya?"_

"Tidak, bukan. Bukan begitu." Buru-buru Jimin menjawab lalu menghela nafas "Aku menyukainya, tapi rasa itu belum kurencanakan untuk menuju hubungan yang lebih jauh.

Kali ini Taemin lah yang menghela nafas _"Aku mengerti, Jimin. Aku tidak akan heran jika mengetahui kalau sebenarnya kau sudah memiliki pacar bule yang mungkin nanti akan menyusulmu ke Korea."_ Jimin tertawa setelah Taemin selesai dengan kalimatnya.

Pacar bule dia bilang? Ada ada saja.

" _Tetapi Jimin. Kusarankan putuskan gadis bule itu dan pacari lah Min Yoongi."_

"Yak Lee Taemin! Kita sudah bukan lagi anak SMA dan kau masih berani menggodaku seperti ini!" nada suara Jimin meninggi dan itu hanya memicu gelak tawa dari Taemin di seberang telpon.

" _Hhhh, kau ini..."_ desah Taemin yang nampaknya cukup lelah karena menertawai sahabatnya ini _"Aku bercanda. Aku bercanda. Aku akan mendukung siapa pun orang yang kau pilih nanti."_

Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu sengaja mendengus sedikit keras agar terdengar oleh Taemin.

" _Jimin-ah, sudah saatnya Yoogeun minum susu jadi aku harus mengakhiri pembicaraan kita."_

"Begitukah? Baiklah."

" _Tunggu kabar dariku, oke?"_

"Hmm."

Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi suara dari telpon, Jimin meletakan kembali ponselnya diatas meja. Pemandangan Seoul kembali berhasil terperangkap di kedua mata coklat gelapnya.

Bohong jika ia berkata tidak berniat mengajak Yoongi kembali merajut kasih. Bohong juga jika ia berkata lebih memilih gadis bule ketimbang Min Yoongi. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu apakah rasa bersalah yang masih bersarang dihatinya selama delapan tahun ini cukup untuk menjadi alasan yang pantas baginya kembali berhadapan dengan Yoongi. Laki-laki yang pernah ia lukai hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Yoongi tidak mendapatkan sarapannya karena ia dan Baekhyun sama-sama terbangun melewati waktu yang seharusnya, Baekhyun nyaris terlambat memulai prakteknya sementara Yoongi selamat dari amukan Dokter Shin yang memintanya mengamati pasien berusia tiga tahun dengan penyakit Bronhitis-nya. Sempat pula mereka berebut kamar mandi, meski dalam adu suit Yoongi lah pemenangnya, Baekhyun menerobos pintu dan memaksa mandi bersama.

Tidak memiliki waktu membeli sarapan dijalan, Yoongi memutuskan membeli roti krim matcha di mesin otomatis yang berada di kafetaria, sekalian dengan matcha latte nya juga.

Sembari menyusuri lorong, Yoongi memasukan potongan terakhir rotinya lalu membuang bungkusnya ke tempat sampah yang ia lewati. Pemuda berkulit putih nyaris pucat itu menghampiri pusat informasi anak dimana biasanya perawat berkumpul, menyentuh layar monitor yang terpasang di counter untuk meneliti perkembangan pasiennya, kapan terakhir mereka makan dan obat apa yang terakhir kali mereka dapatkan. Dengan tangan yang sibuk berusaha membuka tutup botol matcha latte-nya, Yoongi mengamati data yang terpampang di layar, sesekali ia berdiskusi dengan perawat yang bertugas disana dan...hei, mengapa tutup botolnya tidak juga terbuka.

" _Aish_ , mengapa susah sekali." Mengabaikan layar monitor untuk mengerahkan tenaganya lebih kuat, ia menolak bantuan dari perawat disana karena merasa penasaran, tidak seperti biasanya tutup botol ini sulit terbuka.

"Berikan padaku, Dokter Min." Itu suara Perawat Goo yang menahan geli melihat wajah cemberut Yoongi. Biasanya dokter satu itu sangat judes terhadap orang lain selain anak-anak, karena itu bila menemukan raut wajahnya yang tengah berusaha keras layaknya anak kecil seperti sekarang ini, sangat sayang dilewatkan.

"Tidak. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Tolaknya angkuh.

Terlalu fokus dengan apa yang dilakukannya, dokter muda itu sama sekali tak menyadari suara langkah kaki mendekat, terlebih diperjelas dengan para staf perawat yang tiba-tiba saja berubah tegang dan menundukan kepala. Kaki terbalut celana bahan hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan Yoongi, sementara yang bersangkutan nyaris kebas tangannya karena tutup botol yang tak kunjung terbuka.

"Aa!" pekik Yoongi melihat botol matcha latte kesukaannya terlepas begitu saja dari tangan.

Namun, ia tak sempat melancarkan protes pada pelaku yang mengambil botolnya begitu mengetahui siapa sesungguhnya orang tersebut. Seorang lelaki yang lalu membuka tutup botolnya dengan sangat mudah kemudian mengembalikannya pada Yoongi dalam keadaan siap minum.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat menawan karena hanya satu sudut bibirnya saja yang terangkat "Ambilah, Dokter Min."

Suara ramah itu menyapa indera pendengaraannya, namun tak lantas membuatnya tersadar dan kembali pada keinginannya untuk segera menikmati minuman favoritnya. Sepasang netra Yoongi menatap pria dihadapannya, tinggi mereka tak jauh berbeda, mungkin dirinya hanya satu-dua senti lebih pendek, kulitnya putih mengarah kuning langsat, tak seperti dirinya yang mutlak pucat, surai yang kemarin berwarna blonde kini berganti menjadi hitam kecoklatan dan tertata lebih rapi. Yoongi tak pernah mengira laki-laki yang dikenalnya delapan tahun lalu bisa berubah menjadi setampan sekarang.

"Dokter Min...?"

Suara itu kembali menyapa dan kali ini berhasil menghantarkan Yoongi pada gerbang kesadaran. Dengan gerakan perlahan diraihnya botol matcha latte dari tangan lelaki tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Di-direktur Park." Dokter muda itu sedikit membungkuk, tanpa sadar menggenggam minumnya erat dengan kedua tangan "K-kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Membungkuk lagi, kemudian buru-buru berbalik dan melangkah menjauh. Namun belum ada tiga langkah terjalin...suara ramah dan _gentle_ itu membuatnya membatu.

"Dokter Sugar!"

Yoongi meringis tanpa suara, sebelum akhirnya membalikan badan dan tersenyum kaku "Y-ya, Direktur...?"

Pria yang dipanggil Direktur itu tertawa kecil, sedikit menggelikan mendengar Yoongi memanggilnya begitu formal dan kaku, seolah dokter muda itu takut kalau-kalau langsung didepak dari pekerjaannya hanya karena bertatap muka dengan dirinya yang seorang petinggi rumah sakit.

"Mau menemaniku minum kopi sebentar?"

"...ya?" Yoongi memastikan, dan berharap ia salah dengar saat mendengar perawat disekitarnya mulai berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum penuh arti menatapnya. Ia tidak mau terlibat dalam suatu gosip, demi Tuhan.

Jimin tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih jelas dan terdengar begitu merdu─ eh, apa...merdu?

"Aku memintamu untuk menemaniku minum kopi sebentar, Dokter Min."

Yoongi hanya berharap jika setelah ini para staf rumah sakit tidak menjadikannya bahan bergosip.

 **.**

Dirinya dan Jimin.

Iya, dirinya dan Jimin.

Benar, Park Jimin.

Benar-benar Ji─

Sudahlah.

Yoongi harus menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah...─hanya sedikit, iya. Ketika orang-orang, terutama staf menemukannya duduk berhadapan dengan Direktur mereka yang baru, yang masih muda dan tampan, yang katanya juga sangat berpendidikan, bertutur kata lembut namun juga tegas, yang kabarnya lulusan perguruan tinggi ternama di Amerika, yang kabarnya langsung menjadi idola baru dikalangan perawat dan dokter wanita...juga laki-laki berjiwa feminis tentunya.

Jimin baru saja menyesap kopinya saat menyadari kalau pemuda manis didepannya hanya menundukan kepala dan tak nampak berniat menyentuh minumannya.

"Kau tidak ingin meminum kopimu, Dokter Min?"

"Oo...ah, baik..." Mengangkat gelas kertasnya, suhu minuman tersebut langsung terasa membakar lidahnya. Yoongi meletakan kembali minumannya dan mulai mengipasi lidahnya yang sedikit terjulur dengan tangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin turut sedikit meringis, ia yakin tidak lupa mengatakan kalau kopi yang dibelinya adalah kopi panas. Setidaknya Yoongi harus sedikit meniupnya sebelum menyesapnya.

"Aku tidak apa." Jawab Yoongi saat lidahnya sudah lebih baik. Ia sedikit kesal mengingat matcha lattenya tidak bisa ia nikmati karena lidahnya akan mati rasa beberapa menit kedepan.

Dawai merdu tawa Jimin kembali terdengar dan Yoongi sadar jika saat ini dirinya pasti terlihat sangat konyol. Perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di kafetaria tak lagi ia pedulikan, karena saat ini ia hanya ingin mendengarkan suara tawa milik lelaki dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yoongi- _ya_?"

Yoongi mendelik saat namanya disebut dengan begitu halus oleh pria didepannya, seketika matanya langsung berbenturan dengan mata Jimin yang nampak lebih matang dari delapan tahun lalu, menandakan kalau anak lelaki yang dulu telah menjelma menjadi pria dewasa.

Doker Muda itu mengangguk pelan bersama senyum tipis yang terlukis diwajahnya "Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Aku pun baik. Setidaknya Bahasa Inggris ku lebih lancar sekarang." Jimin mencoba bergurau dan ternyata berhasil membuat Yoongi sedikit tertawa.

"Bisa dipercaya. Aku akan memaksamu mengajariku secara cuma-cuma nanti."

Dan hanya dibalas kekehan pelan dari Jimin. Telunjuknya menyusuri bibir gelas kertas ketika melihat Yoongi meneguk matcha latte-nya, dan tersenyum saat menemukan kalau dokter muda itu benar-benar menikmati minuman favoritnya. Rupanya kesukaan Yoongi terhadap hal berbau _green tea_ tidak berubah sejak delapan tahun lalu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau telah menjadi dokter sekarang. Padahal dulu kau sama sekali tidak menunjukan ketertarikan menjadi pekerja medis."

Yoongi terdiam menatap pria dihadapannya, lalu menunduk untuk sedikit menyembunyikan senyum getir yang terlukis dibibirnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak ingat saat diawal kita menjadi siswa tingkat akhir, aku langsung mengambil bimbel khusus untuk jurusan medis. Apa kau juga lupa kalau kedua orang tuaku adalah dokter?"

Tentu saja...karena tiap kali Yoongi berbicara, perhatian Jimin hanya selalu tertuju pada Taemin.

Tidak pernah, pada dirinya.

"Maaf, aku..."

Yoongi terkekeh pelan lalu sedikit mengibaskan tangannya "Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan."

Sementara bibir Jimin melukiskan senyum teramat samar bagai tersembunyi, ia memandang Yoongi yang kali menjilat bibir seusai menyesap kopinya yang sepertinya tak lagi panas.

Sejujurnya ia benci situasi canggung, namun sekeras apa pun usahanya untuk bersikap biasa pada Yoongi, ada kisah delapan tahun lalu yang menghambat kerja kerasnya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali perihal keinginan Yoongi menjadi dokter, pemuda itu memang selalu mengajaknya bicara mengenai banyak hal, tapi hanya Taemin-lah yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Jimin memang sangat mencintai Taemin...

...dulu.

Ia hanya seorang bocah labil yang tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti dan kapan harus memulai kembali.

"Bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuamu?" akhirnya Jimin mengeluarkan suara setelah menghela nafas yang entah mengapa terasa berat.

"Mereka baik dan membuka sebuah klinik kecil di Daegu."

"Daegu?" Yoongi mengangguk "Itu berarti mereka tidak tinggal bersamamu? Kau tinggal sendiri di Seoul?"

"Tidak. Aku tinggal bersama Baekhyun. Bukankah kau mengenalnya sebagai kekasih kakak sepupumu?"

"Aa." Jimin mengangguk paham, ia mengingat ketika dua bulan lalu Chanyeol mengajaknya melakukan video call karena ingin mengenalkan calon istirnya, hanya sapaan singkat sekedar menanyakan kabar karena setelahnya Baekhyun memilih undur diri dari perbincangan dan membiarkan Jimin menikmati waktunya bersama Chanyeol "Kau sudah lama mengenal Baekhyun?"

Yoongi mengangguk lagi "Bisa dibilang cukup lama, aku mengenalnya sejak kuliah semester pertama."

"Dan kalian menjadi sahabat dekat sampai sekarang, bahkan bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama?"

Sebuah anggukan kembali menjadi jawaban untuk Jimin, kali ini disertai senyum memikat dibibir merah muda itu "Kami bahkan tidak pernah memberi tanda saat menyimpan cemilan di kulkas. Siapa pun bebas mengambil apa yang diinginkan. "

Dan disini Yoongi tidak akan mengatakan pada Jimin kalau sebenarnya Baekhyun juga suka membuka kunci kamar mandi dengan sumpit ─yang ini entah bagaimana si maniak stroberi itu melakukannya─ saat ia sendiri sedang enak-enaknya berendam air panas, kemudian tanpa sungkan melepas pakaian lalu turut merendam tubuhnya di bathtub yang sama.

Tapi Yoongi tidak marah karena setelahnya Baekhyun akan menggosok punggungnya dengan _body scrub_.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jimin- _ah_?" tanya Yoongi saat menemukan Jimin bersama tawa kecilnya "Tidak ingin berbagi cerita tentang teman...atau mungkin pacar bule-mu?"

Jimin cukup senang karena kini Yoongi mulai mengurangi sikap formal dan menyebut namanya seperti biasa, meski ia sedikit yakin kalau dokter muda itu melakukannya tanpa sadar dan hanya terbawa suasana. Tapi apa tadi dia bilang─

Pacar bule...?

Jimin tertawa...lagi. Sepertinya ia banyak tertawa hari ini padahal pagi baru saja berganti siang.

"Pacar bule? Kenapa kau dan Taemin sama saja. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk pacar bule atau pacar apa pun karena yang kulakukan hanya giat belajar agar dapat bertahan di Harvard."

Keterdiaman menjemput Yoongi. Dan kenyataan yang membuatnya menyambut sunyi bukan karena Jimin bilang dia belum memiliki kekasih...tapi karena pemuda itu menyebut nama Taemin.

Taemin yang menjadi alasan Jimin meninggalkannya kala itu.

Yoongi meremat botol minumnya, saat rasa pahit itu kembali menyakiti tenggorokanya. Sesungguhnya tidak ada yang salah, meski Taemin sudah menikah dan tetap berhubungan dengan teman sejak kecilnya bukanlah hal yang merugikan siapa pun.

Hanya saja...

Hanya saja melihat Jimin tersenyum─ senyum yang berbeda, lain dari senyumnya yang biasa menurut Yoongi, saat menyebut nama Taemin...

Senyum itu adalah senyum yang tidak mampu Yoongi raih. Senyum yang tidak dapat dimilikinya.

"Ehm. Direktur Park."

"Ya?" Jimin sedikit tidak suka mendengar panggilan itu lagi.

"Kurasa..." Yoongi terdengar seperti bergumam, ingin meringis saat tidak menemukan jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Oh, ia lupa mengenakannya pagi ini karena terlambat, membuatnya gagal untuk sedikit berakting "Kurasa kita sudah cukup lama menghabiskan waktu disini...bagaimana jika kita kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing?"

Jimin terdiam menatap Yoongi beberapa detik, lalu mengangguk "...baiklah kalau begitu."

Tanpa pikir panjang Yoongi segera berdiri, mengabaikan gelas kopi yang masih terisi setengahnya, juga botol matcha lattenya yang belum habis.

"Saya permisi lebih dulu, Direktur." Yoongi membungkuk dan mulai melangkah menjauhi meja.

Jimin menghela nafas, ia sempatkan diri untuk mengusap wajahnya kemudian berdiri, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali sebelum punggung sempit itu menghilang.

"Yoongi- _ya_!"

Jujur saja, Jimin sendiri kaget kalau suaranya akan keluar sekeras ini hanya untuk memanggil seseorang yang saat ini menoleh lalu berbalik kearahnya.

"Bisakah...kita minum bersama lagi nanti?"

Yoongi terdiam dan menatapnya polos, sepertinya pemuda manis itu juga kaget sama sepertinya. Tak lama ia tersenyum─ yang oh, sangat manis dan mengangguk pelan. Setelahnya ia melangkah cepat, nyaris berlari memasuki lift untuk meninggalkan kafetaria.

Jimin menghela nafas lega setelah itu.

Sangat...lega.

 **.**

Yoongi langsung melangkah cepat begitu pintu lift terbuka dilantai tiga, dimana Departemen Kesehatan Jantung dan Kardio berada. Pemuda berparas teduh itu berjalan terburu-buru dengan kepala tertunduk, ia merasa pandangannya mulai sedikit buram karena sesuatu mulai menggenang disana, dan sangat sulit mempertahankannya untuk tidak menetes.

Ia berbelok disebuah persimpangan dan tubuhnya langsung saja menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Yoongi mundur beberapa langkah akibat tabrakan tersebut.

"Oh! Yoongi- _ya_ , sedang apa kau disini?" suara Baekhyun membuat Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya secara refleks, sahabatnya itu sepertinya sehabis melakukan operasi melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Dan melihat senyum Baekhyun...membuat Yoongi tak bisa menahan diri untuk menerjang pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Y-Yoongi...?"

Baekhyun terhuyung beberapa langkah kebelakang saat kedua tangan Yoongi telah melingkari lehernya hingga ia dapat menghirup sedikit aroma pengharum seprai mereka dari rambut sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa Yoongi?" Baekhyun bertanya lembut dengan tangan yang telah mengusap-usap punggung Yoongi.

Sementara yang bersangkutan tak langsung menjawab melainkan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun, benar-benar menyembunyikan wajahnya hingga tak rampak sedikit pun, masa bodoh bila hal itu membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Aku masih menyukainya, Baekhyun- _ah_..."

Suaranya terdengar begitu lirih.

"Aku masih mencintainya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Judul: Blue Heart

Cast: Jimin, Yoongi (Suga) dan lainnya

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama

Btw, saya bukan army dan ini pertama kali juga bikin cerita dengan pair JiminSuga, kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan tempat saya mohon maaf. Jika ada kemiripan jalan cerita juga saya mohon maaf karena itu sama sekali ga disengaja.

Enjoy!

Baekhyun meninggalkan kamarnya dengan piyama yang masih membalut tubuhnya, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sejak semalam terasa pening, pemuda bertubuh langsing itu mendekati wastafel untuk sekedar membasuh muka, ia tidak bisa melakukannya dikamar mandi karena yakin Yoongi pasti tengah berada di dalam. Setelah itu ia mengambil kardus sereal, dua mangkuk dan satu karton susu kemudian duduk di meja makan.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi muncul saat Baekhyun tengah menuang susunya kedalam mangkuk berisi sereal.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menyiapkan sarapan sendirian?"

Sang pemilik nama hanya menggeleng pelan dengan wajah lesu "Tidak apa, Yoongi- _ya_. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Benarkah? Sudah meminum pil penambah darah?" tanya Yoongi lagi kali ini seraya menarik dagu Baekhyun agar sahabatnya itu sedikit mendongak, kemudian menarik kantung matanya sebelah kanan untuk melihat bagian dalamnya yang tidak sepucat tadi malam.

"Sudah, semalam sebelum tidur." Jawab si penderita anemia dengan posisi kepala yang telah normal.

"Kalau begitu jangan makan sereal. Aku sudah membuatkan bubur daging untukmu."

"Bubur daging?" Baekhyun batal menyendok serealnya yang sudah siap santap, ia mengamati pergerakan Yoongi dengan mata sayu.

Sementara temannya itu tidak menjawab dan hanya sibuk menyiapkan bubur dalam sebuah mangkuk lalu menaburinya dengan cukup banyak daging giling berbumbu juga irisan daun bawang sebagai garnis.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat bubur tersebut telah siap dihadapannya, tak lupa Yoongi juga memberikannya sendok bebek* agar lebih mudah menyeruput bubur.

 _[*Sori, aku ga tau nama sebenernya apa, tapi aku menyebutnya sendok bebek. Sendok yang cekungannya dalem dan biasa buat makan bubur atau kuah-kuahan.]_

"Aku bangun lebih awal untuk sarapanmu itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol-hyung untuk modus merawatmu kalau sakit kepalamu bertambah parah." Yoongi turut duduk dimeja makan, sereal milik Baekhyun menjadi sarapannya kini.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia mulai menyantap sarapannya saat Yoongi memutar lagu klasik kesukaannya melalui _cd player_ kuno yang dihidupkan dengan sebuah remote mini. _Cd player_ -nya sendiri terletak diatas rak dekat jendela. Apartemen mereka merupakan apartemen sederhana, ngomong-ngomong. Dengan dua kamar, satu kamar mandi, dapur dan balkon untuk menjemur pakaian. Yoongi dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak membeli mesin cuci dan memilih mencuci pakaian dengan tangan, kecuali yang berbahan berat seperti jeans atau mantel mereka memilih menggunakan jasa londri dan setiap seminggu sekali akan ada yang menjemput cucian mereka kemari.

"Kau yakin tetap ingin bekerja hari ini? Apa tidak sebaiknya cuti saja sehari?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menelan buburnya "Aku hanya akan datang lebih siang, lagipula aku hanya akan kedatangan dua pasien. Setelah itu aku akan langsung pulang."

"Yasudah, tapi berangkatlah dengan taksi."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan percakapan pagi pun berakhir saat Yoongi selesai mencuci mangkuk bekas sarapannya, kemudian kembali ke kamar untuk bertukar pakaian karena ia masih menggunakan kaus putih dan celana pendek biru tua saat sarapan tadi, pakaian rumahan. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih khidmat menikmati sarapannya, Yonggi memberinya cukup banyak bubur sebelumnya.

"Aku berangkat." Seru Yoongi dari depan pintu sembari mengeluarkan sepatunya dari lemari, penampilannya pun telah siap dengan mengenakan celana bahan coklat tua yang sedikit membentuk kaki kurusnya, kemeja putih dan blazer berwarna moka serta tas ransel coklat berbentuk persegi yang sebenarnya juga cukup memuat laptop "Pastikan untuk memesan taksi, jangan berangkat dengan bus. Baekhyun kau dengar aku?!"

"Baiiik!"

Puas mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, pemuda yang lebih sehat segera menutup pintu apartemen dan turun menggunakan lift karena kamar mereka berada di lantai tiga. Setelah meninggalkan gedung, Yoongi berjalan menuju halte terdekat sambil membuka cemilannya yaitu sekotak pepero green tea. Ia mengambil satu batang dan mulai menggigitnya.

Melewati trotoar terdapat jejeran toko yang mulai beroperasi mendekati jam kerja, Yoongi berhenti didepan sebuah toko elektronik karena televisi yang dipajang di etalase memutar acara yang menarik perhatiannya. Ada sekitar sembilan televisi berukuran 30inch yang tertata rapi dibalik kaca, dan semuanya memutar acara yang sama. Sebuah peragaan busana, dari keterangan yang ditampilkan acara tersebut merupakan Paris Fashion Week dengan beberapa model asia yang berlenggak di _catwalk_.

Kamera memasuki mode _zoom-in_ saat seorang model lelaki berparas asia melalui _catwalk_ , keterangan menampilkan nama dan negara asal, tertulis **Kim Taehyung ─ South Korea**.

Yoongi mematahkan satu pepero dengan giginya.

Wajah Kim Taehyung itu nampak jelas di semua layar. Tampan sudah pasti, kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan meski ia adalah orang Korea, tetapi tidak bisa dibilang coklat juga karena kulitnya nampak berkilau dan cerah. Entah itu lensa atau memang mata aslinya yang berwarna coklat terang namun benar-benar indah dan menghasilkan sorot mata penuh misteri.

Menarik.

Setelah melempar potongan kecil sisa pepero-nya ke dalam mulut, Yoongi menyambung langkah mendekati halte yang berada di depan mata.

Ah, ia ingat. Hari ini anak-anak memintanya menyanyikan lagu _Beauty and The Beast_ sebagai pengantar tidur siang mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yak, Kim Shihan. Letakan tablet mu atau lagunya tidak akan kumainkan sama sekali." Titah Yoongi pada seorang pasien anak yang hingga ia siap dengan gitarnya, masih saja bermain games di tablet pemberian orang tuanya.

"B-baik, Dokter Sugar." Shihan menurut dan meletakan tabletnya di sebelah bantal.

"Bagus, sekarang berbaringlah."

Shihan pun berbaring, ia memposisikan tubuhnya menyamping menghadap Yoongi dengan mata yang terpejam siap untuk menjemput mimpi.

Yoongi tersenyum miring melihat semua pasiennya sudah siap untuk tertidur. Ia pun mulai memetik gitarnya dan melantunkan sebuah lagu. Sesungguhnya Yoongi tidak yakin jika suaranya saat bernyanyi akan sebaik suara Baekhyun, namun ia cukup percaya diri jika diharuskan bernyanyi seraya memainkan gitar seperti sekarang ini.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit sampai lagu selesai dan petikan terakhir gitarnya berbunyi, Yoongin menghela nafas karena sedikit lelah bernyanyi terlebih dalam bahasa asing. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan memastikan kalau semua pasiennya sudah tidur, ada pula yang masih bergerak mencari posisi nyaman dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Yoongi terkekeh kecil melihat wajah lucu semua pasien anaknya.

Ia pun meletakan gitarnya di sudut ruangan dan berpamitan pada suster pengawas untuk meninggalkan ruang rawat. Langkahnya terus teruntai disepanjang lorong Departemen Kesehatan Anak sampai getar ponsel di jas putihnya membuatnya terhenti. Ada pesan masuk rupanya.

 **From: -**

 **Aku menunggumu dibawah.**

Yoongi mengerenyit bingung menatap layar ponselnya, seingatnya ia tidak memiliki janji dengan siapa pun karena hari ini bukan jadwalnya praktek. Tapi yasudahlah, tidak ada salahnya untuk bertemu orang itu dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah dan mencari keberadaan orang tersebut.

Ia menoleh kesana kemari guna menemukan sosok yang dimaksud tanpa sadar seseorang mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Yoongi- _ya_."

Suara berat orang tersebut membuat Yoongi sedikit tersentak dan refleks membalikan badan dan langsung dihadapkan dengan sebuah rangkaian bunga lavender yang sangat harum. Rangkaian tersebut cukup besar dan nampaknya orang yang membawanya sengaja menutupi wajah dengan benda itu hingga Yoongi hanya mampu menatapnya bingung.

"Taehyung- _ah_...?" ucapnya ragu.

Orang tersebut memperlihatkan wajahnya "Yap. Ini aku!"

Diwajah Taehyung telah terlukis pula sebuah senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan rangkaian gigi putih nan rapihnya. Senyum lebar khas Kim Taehyung yang bagi Yoongi membuat pemuda itu nampak semakin mempesona.

"Aku 'kan tidak suka dihadiahi bunga, Taehyung- _ah_..." Yoongi berkata sambil menghela nafas.

Taehyung hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya dan menatap Yoongi tanpa dosa "Ini memang bukan untukmu, tapi untuknya."

Yoongi mengikuti kemana arah Taehyung menunjuk dengan gerakan dagunya, ia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Baekhyun sahabatnya tengah berjalan mendekati mereka, wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi pagi, ngomong-ngomong.

"Selamat siang Dokter-ku yang cantik." Taehyung mendekati Baekhyun dan menyerahkan buket bunga yang dibawanya.

"Terima kasih pasien-ku yang tampan." Baekhyun menerima pemberian Taehyung dengan senyum manisnya.

Keduanya tertawa bersama dan Yoongi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, apalagi saat Taehyung mengajak Baekhyun berfoto bersama untuk bahan pembaharuannya di inst*gram. Sebagai artis, wajar saja bukan jika Taehyung cukup aktif di media sosial demi untuk menyenangkan penggemar juga tentunya.

"Tutupi wajahku dengan stiker, aku belum siap menjadi terkenal." Yoongi berlagak mual saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Haha. Tentu saja, Hyung." Taehyung memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun untuk meyakinkan dokternya kalau ia benar-benar menyembunyikan wajah dokter sekaligus penasihat kesehatannya itu.

Setelah selesai dengan acara media sosialnya, ketiga pemuda itu berbincang sebentar dan anemia Baekhyun menjadi topik utama. Taehyung berjanji dikunjungan berikutnya akan membawakan vitamin dan suplemen untuk Baekhyun serta Yoongi.

"Aku tahu kalian butuh waktu mengobrol. Taehyung, kutunggu diruang periksa dua puluh menit lagi." Ucap Baekhyun seraya melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Ok!" Taehyung memberikan acungan ibu jarinya.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar taman rumah sakit. Taehyung menggunakan kacamata hias guna menyamarkan penampilannya, kaus putih longgar dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak lengan panjang berwarna biru dongker yang melekat ditubuhnya cukup untuk menyembunyikan pesona nya sebagai model, terlebih celana longgar berwarna krem yang ia kenakan membuatnya tampak biasa saja. Benar-benar biasa. Sangat berbeda dengan penampilan Taehyung yang Yoongi lihat di etalase toko meski warna rambutnya masih sama yaitu coklat gelap.

"Kapan kau kembali dari Paris, Taehyung- _ah_?" tanya Yoongi yang berjalan disebelah Taehyung. Entah disengaja atau tidak, sadar atau tidak, keduanya berjalan sangat pelan seolah tak ingin kebersamaan ini cepat berakhir.

"Kemarin siang."

"Apa kau merasa kurang sehat sampai langsung memeriksakan diri pada Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil "Tentu saja, Yoongi- _ya_. Aku hanya khawatir karena sebelum pulang, aku sempat menghadiri pesta di Paris dan meminum sedikit lebih banyak sampanye dari biasanya."

" _Aish_. Kau harusnya menahan diri, Kim Taehyung."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak hati pada rekanku yang lain."

Keduanya menemukan bangku taman kosong dan langsung menempatinya. Langit cukup cerah sehingga mereka tidak merasa keberatan jika tidak duduk dibawah pohon.

Berbicara mengenai Taehyung, sebenarnya pemuda itu adalah pasien Baekhyun sejak setahun yang lalu. Ia pun mengenal Yoongi dan Baekhyun saat dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena pingsan akibat mengalami kaget jantung setelah menghabiskan beberapa botol _wine_. Ketika itu, Taehyung boleh berlega hati karena ia cuma pingsan dan jantungnya baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kaget akibat konsumsi minuman keras berlebih. Ditelusuri dari riwayat kesehatan sang pasien, Baekhyun menemukan kalau ternyata ayah Taehyung memiliki penyakit jantung sehingga Taehyung pun memiliki resiko mengidap penyakit tersebut. Oleh karenanya, Baekhyun menyarankan untuk pemuda itu memeriksakan diri paling tidak sebulan sekali dan langsung disetujui oleh yang bersangkutan. Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun menjadi dokter tetap sang model sekaligus penasihatnya untuk menjalani pola hidup sehat juga perancang diet berkualitas disaat Taehyung mengalami kenaikan berat badan.

Sekalian menjadi alasan untuk bertemu Yoongi juga.

Ups.

"Cepat berikan padaku." Yoongi menggerakan tangannya.

"Apanya?" tanya balik Taehyung dengan nada polos.

Yoongi menunjuk paper bag kecil yang ia sadari dibawa Taehyung sejak tadi "Aku tahu kau membawanya. Itu untukku, bukan?"

"Dasar." Dengus Taehyung namun tetap menyerahkan paper bag berwarna ungu tersebut kepada dokter muda disebelahnya.

"Tidak setiap hari aku mendapat buah tangan dari Paris 'kan?" senyum jahil terlukis di bibir pemilik panggilan Dokter Sugar.

Yoongi mengeluarkan isi paper bag yang ternyata adalah sebuah kotak hitam seukuran telapak tangannya, terdapat nama merek dibagian atas kotak yang dicetak dengan tinta berwarna emas, menjadikan tampilan kotak tersebut cukup elegan. Ia mengeluarkan isi kotak tersebut yang ternyata adalah hiasan bola air yang sangat cantik.

"Woah, Taehyung- _ah_...woah!" kagum Yoongi pada benda ditangannya.

Sebuah bola air hias, serpihan berkilau didalamnya akan berhamburan jika benda itu diguncangkan. Terdapat pula miniatur menara Eiffel berwarna keemasan didalamnya, ada beberapa batu kristal yang Yoongi yakini adalah asli berjatuhan disekitar minatur menara.

Pemuda manis itu menatap Taehyung hanya untuk memamerkan kekagumannya pada benda ditangannya.

Sementara dibagian bawah, lebih tepatnya penyangga bola yang terbuat dari kayu, terdapat lapisan plat keemasan dengan ukiran kalimat _'From Paris With Love'_.

Apakah ada maksud tertentu dari kalimat tersebut...?

Hanya Taehyung yang mengetahuinya.

"Kau suka?" Taehyung menanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah jelas di depan mata.

Yoongi mengangguk cepat "Suka sekali. Benda ini terlihat sangat mahal, kau yakin memberikannya untukku?"

Taehyung terkekeh "Benda itu sudah ada ditanganmu, ingin kuambil kembali?"

"Jangan, ini sudah jadi milikku." Yoongi meletakkannya kembali dalam kotak lalu memasukannya dalam paper bag "Terima kasih, Taehyung- _ah_."

Senyum terulas begitu saja diwajah Taehyung melihat Yoongi menerima hadiahnya dengan begitu senangnya. Ia senang membuat Yoongi tersenyum, karena ia juga menyukai senyum pemuda manis itu.

Dia tidak tahu pasti kapan perasaan ini muncul. Karena saat Taehyung tersadar, ia telah benar-benar tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok bertubuh kecil Min Yoongi.

Dan bukannya Taehyung tidak ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yoongi, hal itu pernah ia pikirkan beberapa kali, sebetulnya. Hanya saja menghabiskan waktu sebagai teman dengan pemuda manis ini, menatapnya diam-diam, mengamati senyum dan tingkah lakunya yang menggemaskan, memiliki nilai sendiri di hati Taehyung. Ia hanya menikmati waktunya saat ini...sebagai salah satu orang terdekat Min Yoongi.

"Taehyung- _ah_!" seruan Yoongi membuat sang pemilik nama terkesiap.

"Eh? Ya?"

Yoongi menghela nafas "Kau ini kenapa sering sekali melamun saat bersamaku?"

"Huh? Aku?" Taehyung menunjuk diri sendiri dengan wajah bingung.

Sekali lagi dokter muda itu menghela nafas, pikirnya mungkin Taehyung hanya terlalu lelah dengan bertambah seringnya melakukan pekerjaan di luar negeri.

"Sudahlah." Ia mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung menjadikan surai coklat gelapnya sedikit berantakan "Ayo, kuantar kau menemui Baekhyun."

"...sekarang?"

Yoongi mengangguk, kali ini poni rambutnya nampak sedikit bergoyang ringan. Ah, sungguh manis sekali dokter satu ini.

"Tapi aku..." sebenarnya Taehyung sedikit tidak rela mengakhiri kebersamaannya dengan Yoongi. Rencananya ia ingin sedikit melobi Baekhyun nanti.

"Tidak ada tapi, ayo berdiri..." Yoongi menarik tangan Taehyung dan membuat yang bersangkutan merasakan jantungnya bertalu-talu layaknya perkusi "Kita sudah hampir menghabiskan waktu 20 menit. Aku tidak ingin waktu istirahatmu berkurang, Taehyung- _ah_."

Pada akhirnya Taehyung luluh dan membiarkan Yoongi menariknya menemui Baekhyun, rasa-rasanya ia ingin sekali mengutuk diri sendiri karena bisa-bisanya melamun saat bersama Yoongi, jadi kebersamaan mereka terasa sebentar sekali.

Taehyung cemberut. Ia ingin merajuk tapi ini masih di tempat umum.

Sepertinya ia harus mendapatkan Yoongi dalam waktu dekat jika tidak mau seperti ini terus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin berjalan melewati taman sekembalinya ia dari mengambil arsip di kantor administrasi yang letaknya sedikit jauh dibelakang gedung utama. Bukan apa-apa, Jimin hanya ingin lebih aktif diawal masa kerjanya dengan tidak terlalu sering menyuruh asisten dan memilih melakukan sendiri selama ia mampu mengerjakannya.

Ajaran sang kakek sedari kecil ialah 'kerja keras tidak akan mengkhianati hasil'

Jadi Jimin menyimpulkan bahwa memang benar ia terlahir berkecukupan, namanya bahkan sudah tercantum sebagai salah satu ahli waris sebelum dirinya dapat mengenal huruf dan angka, namun bukan berarti ia bisa seenaknya hidup santai dan tinggal menikmati pencapaian sang kakek saja. Jimin juga harus berusaha keras mempertahankan apa yang saat ini dimiliki keluarganya. Dengan terus belajar, belajar dan belajar...berusaha keras untuk lebih mengembangkan diri lagi baik dari segi pengalaman mau pun pengetahuan.

Dengan begitu bukan hanya dapat mempertahankan apa yang kini telah dimiliki, suatu saat ia juga dapat mengembangkan usaha sang kakek dengan tangan sendiri.

Dengan salah satu tangan membawa sebuah map hitam yang berisi laporan keuangan dan daftar karyawan beserta perincian lainnya, Jimin mengambil langkah lebar melewati taman dimana banyak pasien menghabiskan waktu untuk melepas penat selama dirawat di rumah sakit, namun tetap ada beberapa staf yang menunduk ketika ia lewat.

Mendekati pintu masuk gedung, langkah Jimin harus tertahan saat menemukan sosok seorang yang tak asing baginya. Itu Yoongi...iya, Dokter Sugar-nya. Tengah menarik tangan seorang pria tinggi memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Jimin bahkan tidak sadar kalau matanya mengikuti pergerakan mereka berdua sampai benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu masuk.

Jimin terkesiap saat ponselnya berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk.

Ia menerima panggilan tersebut dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga "Ya, Hyung?"

" _Kau dimana, Jimin-ah? Aku menunggumu diruanganmu."_

"Baik, hyung. Aku segera kembali."

Setelahnya, Jimin memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku dan menyambung langkah memasuki gedung menuju kantor dimana Chanyeol telah menunggunya.

"Habis darimana kau?" tanya Chanyeol yang telah duduk di kursi tamu yang berhadapan langsung dengan kursi direktur, hanya terhalang meja.

Jimin meletakan map-nya diatas meja dengan sedikit kasar lalu menduduki kursinya dan langsung berhadapan dengan sang kakak. Chanyeol menatapnya penuh tanya, melihat cara Jimin menghela nafas, kasar, sepertinya sang adik sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik.

"Mengambil berkas dikantor belakang." Jimin menunjuk map-nya diatas meja "Ada apa hyung kemari?"

"Ah, benar. Aku hampir lupa. Aku ingin menunjukan ini padamu dan meminta pendapatmu sebelum kuperlihatkan pada Yoochun-hyung." Pemuda yang lebih tua mengeluarkan tabletnya lalu memperlihatkannya pada sang adik setelah sebelumnya membuka aplikasi yang diperlukan.

Jimin mengambil alih tablet tersebut dan mengamati apa yang ditampilkan pada layar, sebuah video, lebih tepatnya laporan dalam bentuk audio-visual, mengenai _**Seoul Sparkland**_ atau taman hiburan yang dibangun oleh Chanyeol. Taman hiburan tersebut ditargetkan akan dibuka untuk umum akhir bulan depan dan pembangunannya sendiri sudah selesai seratus persen berikut dengan perekrutan serta pelatihan pegawai yang akan bekerja di sana.

Dalam video yang diambil dengan bantuan _drone_ tersebut dijabarkan pula konsep, luas area, jumlah wahana dan stand. Memiliki tiga zona berbeda yang mana wahananya menyesuaikan pula dengan zona masing-masing yaitu _Sky zone_ , _Earth Zone_ dan _Water Zone_.

Hal-hal lain dijelaskan pula dalam laporan.

Dan Jimin enggan mengakui terang-terangan bahwa ia kagum dengan hasil kerja keras kakak sepupunya ini.

"Bagaimana, Jimin- _ah_?"

Jimin melirik pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh harap, sial, sejak kapan kakaknya yang konyol ini menjadi jenius. Lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan "Satu kata. _Excellent_."

Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari sang kakak, disertai tawa puas dan kepalan tangannya yang terayun. Pujian sang adik pada hasil kerja kerasnya selama bertahun-tahun semakin menambah rasa percaya dirinya.

"Sekarang kau hanya perlu memikirkan cara mempromosikannya, hyung." Jimin mengembalikan tabletnya pada Chanyeol.

"Ah, tenang saja. Untuk urusan yang satu itu tentu saja aku sudah memikirkannya." Chanyeol kembali membuat jari-nya menari diatas layar sebelum menyerahkannya lagi pada Jimin.

Video yang berputar kali ini merupakan sebuah rangkaian iklan dengan pemain yang sama, seorang laki-laki muda dengan senyum lebar layaknya anak-anak namun memiliki sorot mata tajam dan misterius.

"Aku berencana untuk mengontraknya sebagai bintang iklan utama taman hiburan kita, namanya adalah Kim Taehyung. Dia bukan aktor atau pun idol, dia adalah seorang model."

Jimin mengamati sosok dalam video yang seperti tidak asing baginya. Ia yakin pernah melihat laki-laki ini, terutama senyumnya yang harus Jimin akui memiliki nilai jual tinggi.

"Yang aku sukai dari Kim Taehyung ini adalah dia tidak seperti artis lainnya yang kerap melenceng dari bidang yang digeluti. Terkadang menyanyi, terkadang bermain drama, Kim Taehyung ini tidak seperti artis kebanyakan yang bila telah sukses menjadi idol akan bermain drama dengan memanfaatkan popularitasnya sebagai idol. Dia lebih fokus dalam bidang yang sejak awal menjadi pilihannya memasuki dunia hiburan sebagai model."

Penjelasan Chanyeol masih dapat Jimin dengar dengan baik meski matanya tak berhenti mengamati sosok Kim Taehyung yang sungguh membuatnya penasaran, dimana ia pernah melihat laki-laki ini. Jimin menggali pikirannya, ia tidak yakin tapi percaya kalau dirinya benar-benar pernah melihat Kim Taehyung bukan melalui layar elektronik melainkan melihatnya secara langsung.

Tapi dimana?

"Pernah aku menghadiri peragaan busana di luar negeri dan melihat Kim Taehyung ini berjalan di catwalk. Aku tidak tahu mengatakannya tapi dia benar-benar memiliki aura yang memukau, produk yang diiklankan olehnya pun sebagian besar selalu sukses dipasaran. Dan kebanyakan perusahaan atau _brand_ yang mengontraknya adalah _brand_ ternama dengan harga produk selangit."

"Oh ya? Lalu apa yang membuatmu percaya kalau orang ini akan mengantarkan taman hiburan kita menjadi salah satu objek wisata terbaik di Korea Selatan?"

Kali ini Chanyeol memberikan senyum penuh percaya dirinya dan menempatkan kedua siku-nya diatas meja.

"Kau lihat senyumnya bukan? Aku bilang tadi dia memiliki aura yang memukau tapi senyumnya aku merasa memiliki nilai jual yang baik dan cukup persuasif. Ia mampu meyakini konsumen akan kualitas produk yang diiklan-kan dengan senyumnya yang seolah berkata _'ayo beli produk ini dan jadilah seperti diriku.'_ , _aish,_ aku tidak pandai mendeskripsikan sesuatu. Tapi pokoknya seperti itulah, kau pasti mengerti, Jimin-ah."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk paham, ia mengamati beberapa foto Kim Taehyung dan menyetujui pendapat Chanyeol kalau laki-laki ini memang memiliki nilai jual yang bagus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hyung. Aku tidak menyangkal pendapatmu yang memang sangat meyakinkan." Jimin mendorong tabletnya pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Chanyeol bangga "Aku sudah meminta tim-ku untuk menghubungi manajemen Kim Taehyung dan merencanakan pertemuan dengannya."

Sekali lagi Jimin hanya mengangguk, menyetujui cara kerja sang kakak juga pemikirannya yang benar-benar penuh dengan strategi bisnis.

Dan ah, ia mengingat dimana pernah melihat Kim Taehyung itu.

Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa puluh menit lalu saat dirinya mendapati Yoongi tengah menarik tangan seorang laki-laki memasuki gedung rumah sakit, dialah lelaki itu...Kim Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi mengguncangkan bola air ditangannya lalu tertawa kecil saat melihat isinya yang berkilauan itu berhamburan dengan indahnya. Ia berencana meletakan benda pemberian Taehyung di meja kantornya saja mengingat biar bagaimana pun ia akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit ketimbang dirumah.

Oh, bagaimana benda ini bisa menjadi sangat cantik. Yoongi sungguh menyukainya.

"Bila matamu bisa mengeluarkan laser..." Yoongi menoleh kearah asal suara untuk menemukan Baekhyun telah berdiri, bersandar pada engsel pintu "Benda itu pasti sudah hancur karena kau terus menerus menatapnya."

Sahabatnya itu berdiri disana dengan telah mengenakan pakaian kasual dan tas selempang hitam yang menggantung di bahu kirinya. Sepertinya sesuai rencana kalau Baekhyun hanya menangani dua pasien dan setelah selesai akan pulang untuk beristirahat dirumah.

"Kau sudah akan pulang? Bagaimana dengan Taehyung?" Yoongi meletakan pemberian Taehyung diatas meja kerja lalu berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah selesai kuperiksa. Aku hanya memintanya agar tidak mengkonsumsi alkohol selama tiga hari untuk mencegah kaget jantung seperti dulu, karena bila itu terjadi lagi akan sangat fatal untuk organ dalam-nya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ayo, kuantar kau sampai bawah." Yoongi menutup pintu kantor lalu memeluk lengan kiri Baekhyun saat mereka mulai melangkah menjauhi kantor.

"Kau sudah memesan taksi-nya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Chanyeol akan mengantarku pulang, kebetulan dia datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Jimin dan saat tahu aku sedang kurang sehat dia langsung memutuskan untuk mengantarku pulang."

"Ah...begitu, baguslah." Tanggap Yoongi sedikit lesu, mendengar nama Jimin tak ayal membuat suasana hatinya berubah tak menentu.

Sang sahabat yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yoongi hanya mengusap punggung tangan dokter anak tersebut yang memeluk tangannya erat.

"Kenapa masih memikirkan Jimin, hm?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tidak kok." Jawab Yoongi dengan suara kecil.

"Astaga, kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapmu baik sekarang atau pun delapan tahun lalu."

Yoongi tak menganggapi ucapan Baekhyun, membuat sang sahabat menoleh dan menemukan kalau teman satu rumahnya itu kini tengah menunduk dengan bibir yang sedikit maju, astaga kenapa imut sekali, berapa usia orang ini sebenarnya, batin Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba pacaran saja 'sih? Bagaimana dengan Taehyung saja, kelihatan dia memiliki perasaan padamu."

"Bicara apa kau, kami hanya berteman." Sanggah Yoongi sambil mengguncang tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Yoongi, ia tidak terlalu mengamati sebenarnya tapi jika melihat tatapan Taehyung pada Yoongi, apalagi cukup sering pula menemukan kalau sang model kerap kali memandangi temannya itu diam-diam, Baekhyun yakin jika Taehyung pasti memiliki suatu perasaan khusus terhadap Yoongi.

Yah, biarlah Yoongi yang memutuskan sendiri apa yang ingin ia jalani.

Tanpa terasa keduanya telah tiba dilantai yang dituju, Chanyeol sudah menunggu Baekhyun dipintu keluar.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Hari ini Chanyeol akan memasak untuk kita jadi kau tidak perlu belanja lebih dulu dan pastikan untuk makan malam dirumah. Mengerti?" Yoongi mengangguk dan Baekhyun menepuk pelan kepalanya "Anak pintar."

Keduanya melangkah menuju pintu keluar sampai akhirnya menemukan sosok dua orang pria tampan dalam balutan pakaian formal berdiri disana, salah satunya bertubuh cukup tinggi yang kini tengah melambaikan tangan dengan pandangan tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol- _ah_!" pelukan Yoongi terlepas begitu saja saat Baekhyun melangkah lebih cepat untuk menghampiri kekasihnya.

Sementara Yoongi hanya mampu menahan nafasnya saat melihat sosok Jimin yang berada disamping Chanyeol. Langkah kakinya terasa kaku saat ia berjalan pelan mendekati mereka, Baekhyun sendiri kini telah berada dalam rangkulan kekasihnya, beberapa kali ia melihat Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan mesra. Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk hormat saat menyadari kalau Jimin melihatnya.

"Kami pulang duluan, Jimin- _ah_ , Yoongi- _ya_." Masih sambil merangkul Baekhyun, Chanyeol membawa kekasihnya itu meninggalkan rumah sakit dan hanya dibalas sekedarnya oleh Jimin mau pun Yoongi.

Keduanya kini terpaku ditempat masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Jimin menghampiri Yoongi lebih dulu. Yoongi yang hampir salah tingkah berusaha menghela nafas dan memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku jas dokter guna menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin memecah keheningan.

Yoongi mengangguk "Ia sudah lebih baik dan tidak sepucat tadi malam."

"Baguslah. Ayo jalan." Sang dokter muda mengiyakan ajakan Jimin dan ikut berjalan disebelahnya.

Keduanya melangkah dalam sunyi, Yoongi memilih pura-pura sibuk memerhatikan kesegala arah asalkan dapat mencegahnya menatap Jimin terlalu lama, tanpa menyadari kalau sesungguhnya sosok disebelahnya itu sesekali melirik padanya untuk kemudian tertawa pelan karena menemukan kalau perilaku Yoongi sangatlah menggemaskan baginya.

"Yoongi- _ya_..."

"Ya!" sang pemilik nama buru-buru menjawab bahkan sampai menoleh dan bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang coklat gelap Jimin yang menatapnya.

"Lain kali, ayo makan siang bersama."

Yoongi tak langsung menjawab melainkan membiarkan rona merah muda mulai menjalar dipipinya, wajahnya sedikit terasa hangat dan ia tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepala. Selebihnya ia tak sanggup melihat senyum Jimin yang mulai mengembang karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan hati dan jantungnya.

Sebenarnya setelah itu, Jimin bermaksud menanyakan nomor ponsel Yoongi namun terhalang oleh seruan seorang pria berseragam perawat yang berlari kearah mereka sembari memanggil-manggil nama Yoongi.

"Dokter Min! Dokter Min!"

Keduanya refleks berhenti melangkah "Ya, ada apa perawat Goo?"

Perawat Goo tidak langsung menjawab melainkan menarik nafas terlebih dahulu, karena sungguh, berlari dengan membawa tubuhnya yang tambun itu sangat melelahkan.

"Pasien Dikamar 506 mengalami deman dan kejang setelah diberi suntikan antibiotik satu jam yang lalu.

"Apa?!" Panik Yoongi yang langsung dapat mengingat siapa pasien yang menempati kamar tersebut. Seorang anak berusia tiga tahun dengan penyakit bronkhitis.

Sang dokter lantas berlari menuju eskalator sambil mengenakan stetoskopnya di leher, sementara perawat Goo melenguh berat meratapi nasib yang harus kembali berlari-lari padahal nafasnya masih belum tertatur.

Jimin yang hanya mampu terdiam menatap Yoongi harus menerima kalau dirinya ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh sang dokter. Tapi tidak terlalu diabaikan juga karena Yoongi sendiri sempat melambai singkat padanya saat tengah berlari di eskalator.

Sejenak Jimin merasa takjub, akan sosok Yoongi dan kesigapannya sebagai dokter. Wajah seriusnya yang menawan, juga sosok mungilnya yang tanpa peduli lelah berlari secepatnya.

Nah, Min Yoongi. Bagaimana kau menjelaskan caramu membuat Jimin tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya darimu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya Yoongi benar-benar lapar, mungkin tiga atau empat mangkuk ramyeon akan dengan mudah meluncur diperutnya dan ia benar-benar harus merapatkan blazernya sepanjang jalan agar geraman yang berasal dari perutnya tidak terdengar penumpang lain.

Pukul tujuh tepat saat Yoongi menapakkan kaki di halte bus. Ia segera melangkah menuju apartemennya yang hanya beberapa puluh meter dari situ. Baekhyun bilang pukul enam tepat Chanyeol sudah tiba di apartemen mereka dengan membawa bahan makanan dan langsung mulai memasak, Yoongi harap pria kaya raya itu sudah selesai dengan masakannya saat ia sampai agar dapat langsung mengisi perutnya yang benar-benar perlu dinafkahi.

"Aku pulang."

Begitu sampai, Yoongi langsung masuk dan membuka sepatunya, kemudian meletakannya terlebih dahulu didalam lemari sebelum memasuki rumah. Ia dapat menemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berkutat didapur yang sebenarnya menyatu dengan ruang santai tapi berfungsi juga sebagai ruang tamu.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , cepat, bersihkan tubuhmu sebelum kita makan." Titah Baekhyun tanpa mau repot membalas salam Yoongi. Tangannya sibuk menata piring dan gelas diatas meja makan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Yoongi pun memasuki kamarnya untuk bebenah diri. Inginnya sih cukup cuci tangan dan langsung makan saja mengingat perutnya yang berkoar-koar, hanya saja Baekhyun memiliki kadar kebersihan satu tingkat diatasnya, temannya itu tidak terlalu suka makan dengan pakaian yang tertempel debu dan polusi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Yoongi telah selesai dengan acara membersihkan tubuh dan wajahnya, ia langsung menempati kursi kosong dihadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Yoongi mengenakan pakaian santai berupa kaus lengan panjang putih bergambar _totoro_ dan jeans biru, Baekhyun dengan kaus lengan panjang bergaris kuning-hitam ─seperti lebah─ dan jeans ketat hitam, sementara Chanyeol mengenakan sweater rajut abu-abu _turtle neck_ yang bagian lengannya ia singkap hingga siku dan celana motif army.

"Bolehkan aku langsung makan saja? Aku kelaparan." Rengek Yoongi yang perutnya sudah tidak bisa lagi diajak toleransi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ingin nasih putih atau nasi merah?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengambil mangkuk Yoongi.

"Nasi merah saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung mengisi mangkuknya dengan nasi merah, kemudian mengisi mangkuk Chanyeol lalu mangkuknya sendiri dengan nasi putih.

Masakan Chanyeol hari ini adalah _Beef Doenjang Jigae, kimchi dumpling_ dan _Spicy Fried Chicken._ Lalu sebagai makanan pendamping disediakan pula asinan lobak dan tentu saja kimchi. Yoongi tidak heran sebenarnya karena ini bukan kali pertama ia makan malam bersama pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun dengan sang dominan sebagai koki.

Pokoknya, kekasih temannya ini sungguh _Husbando Material_.

Yoongi sedikit mendesah saat kuah _jigae_ menghangatkan tenggorokannya, apalagi saat ia memasukan nasi merah yang dikunyah bersama lembaran daging sapi.

Inginnya 'sih, dia ikut tinggal bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setelah mereka menikah nanti, tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan?

"Makan yang banyak Yoongi, aku tahu kau kelaparan karena kudengar dari Jimin salah satu pasienmu ada yang terpaksa dilarikan ke igd." Chanyeol meletakan sepotong ayam ke mangkuk Yoongi lalu ke mangkuk Baekhyun juga.

"Ah, ya begitulah Hyung. Anak itu mengalami demam sampai kejang hingga aku harus membiarkan dua jariku digigit olehnya." Yoongi memperlihatkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang memerah.

"Wah, apa tanganmu itu baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak masalah. Gigitan anak umur tiga tahun tidak terlalu terasa."

Ketiganya pun melewati waktu makan diselingi pembicaraan kecil dan Yoongi tidak bisa menahan desiran aneh dihatinya saat Chanyeol menyebut nama Jimin.

Tak lama acara makan malam pun selesai, Baekhyun langsung merapikan bekas peralatan makan mereka juga menyajikan potongan semangka dan mangga, sebenarnya ada juga stroberi tapi itu khusus untuknya, lagi pula Yoongi dan Chanyeol tidak akan mau makan itu.

"Yoongi- _ya_." Bisik Chanyeol yang sepertinya berusaha agar tidak terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Hm?" Yoongi menatap Chanyeol dengan mulut yang masih mengecap rasa manis mangga.

Tak langsung bicara, Chanyeol memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah bianglala berlatar malam hari dengan lampu hias berbentuk huruf B raksasa. Melihat hal tersebut Yoongi sendiri langsung menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan takjub.

"Aku berniat memperlihatkannya saat melamar Baekhyun nanti, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Itu keren, hyung. Tapi juga nyentrik."

Mendengar jawaban Yoongi, Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya yang langsung mengundang Baekhyun menghampiri meja makan. Untung saja Chanyeol telah menyimpan ponselnya saat sang kekasih bertanya apa yang membuat tertawa keras seperti tadi dan Chanyeol menjawab karena ia melihat foto aneh Jimin saat tertidur...dan lagi-lagi menimbulkan desiran aneh dihati Yoongi.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar telah jatuh dalam pesona Park Jimin karena demi Tuhan mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat deg-degan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi- _ya_ , kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Chanyeol saat menemukan kalau Yoongi tengah bersiap memakai sepatunya di depan pintu.

"Beli ramyeon, hyung. Aku masih ingin makan tapi persediaan ramyeon-nya habis dan kurasa aku akan lama karena akan makan di minimarket saja."

"Kau yakin? Ini sudah malam." Chanyeol mendekati Yoongi.

"Tidak apa, hyung. Lagipula minimarketnya tepat disebrang jalan gedung apartemen ini."

"Oh begitu. Terserah kau saja."

Yoongi tersenyum dan membuka pintu "Sampai nanti, hyung."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya, setelah itu ia berbalik bermaksud menemui Baekhyun dikamarnya tetapi kekasih manisnya itu telah lebih dulu mendatanginya mungkin karena mendengar suara pintu tertutup.

"Apa barusan Yoongi pergi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk "Ya, dia bilang ingin makan ramen diminimarket sebrang jalan."

"Apa? _Aish_ , bocah itu. Ini sudah malam dan bukannya istirahat malah keluyuran. Aku yakin dia tak kan pulang malam ini." Keluh Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Makan di minimarket itu hanya alasan, sayang. Aku yakin alasan sebenarnya adalah dia ingin memberi kesempatan untuk kita berdua karena dia tahu kau semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengangguk paham, melihat kekasihnya yang sedikit cemas itu, ia memutuskan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menghubungi Jimin. Kudengar mereka satu SMA dulu, aku akan meminta Jimin untuk datang dan menemani Yoongi, dia pasti tak kan menolak."

Butuh waktu lima detik bagi Baekhyun untuk memproses ucapan sang kekasih "...bagaimana, sayang? Coba ulangi kata-katamu?"

TBC

Chapter terpanjaaaaanggg

Saya lagi suka TaehyungxYoongi

Boleh minta jejaknya?


	4. Chapter 4

Judul: Blue Heart

Cast: Jimin, Yoongi (Suga) dan lainnya

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Btw, saya bukan army dan ini pertama kali juga bikin cerita dengan pair JiminSuga, kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan tempat saya mohon maaf. Jika ada kemiripan jalan cerita juga saya mohon maaf karena itu sama sekali ga disengaja.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

 **.**

Niat ingin memberikan waktu berdua bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu memang benar, tapi keinginannya untuk makan ramyeon juga tidak salah. Yoongi sudah berniat makan banyak malam ini karena besok adalah jadwalnya praktek.

Jadi disinilah ia sekarang, duduk seorang diri ditempat yang disediakan minimarket, berhadapan dengan dinding kaca hingga dirinya masih dapat melihat gedung apartemen tempat tinggalnya di seberang jalan. Semangkuk ramyeon hanya tinggal menunggu hangat untuk disantap, tak lupa satu cup matcha latte panas disebelah mangkuk ramyeonnya.

Sembari menunggu hangat, Yoongi memikirkan akan tidur di sauna saja malam ini dan pulang pagi-pagi sekali.

Yah, itu ide yang bagus.

Setelah dirasa ramyeonya sudah tidak terlalu panas, Yoongi memisahkan sumpitnya dan mulai menjepit mie-nya, meniupnya sejenak lalu memasukannya dalam mulut. Ia menyeruput makanan khas asia itu sampai benar-benar habis tanpa menggigitnya lalu mengunyahnya dengan mulut mengembung.

Ah, sedapnya. Batin Yoongi.

Suapan kedua pun sama sedapnya sampai ketika seseorang mengetuk kaca dihadapannya dan Yoongi langsung tersedak mie-nya sendiri saat melihat wajah orang tersebut.

Park Jimin. ─Dan senyumnya yang memukau─

Yoongi masih tersedak, Jimin memperlihatkan raut cemas lalu buru-buru memasuki minimarket dan menghampiri Yoongi yang tengah menutup mulut sambil terbatuk-batuk. Jimin tanpa ragu menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoongi berharap kemalangannya segera tuntas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, tangannya berusaha menggapai matcha latte dan Jimin yang menyadarinya langsung melepaskan tutup cup kemudian menyerahkannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi pun meminumnya sampai tandas. Nanti dia ingin membeli satu cup lagi untuk dinikmati pelan-pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau mengejutkanku."

Jimin menduduki kursi kosong disebelah Yoongi " _Sorry_ , saat melihat sosokmu aku langsung saja mendekat."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Oh, aku tahu, kau kebetulan lewat daerah sini 'kan?" tanya Yoongi setelah mendorong sedikit mangkuk ramyeon-nya, ia sudah tidak bernafsu makan ramyeon lagi sekarang.

"Tidak." Jimin menggeleng "Chanyeol-hyung yang memintaku datang, lebih tepatnya memintaku untuk menemanimu karena dia bilang kau tidak akan pulang malam ini."

Yoongi mengangguk paham, pasti Baekhyun telah memahami rencananya "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu sampai menyanggupinya, Jimin- _ah_. Lagipula ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, yang ada aku malah merepotkanmu jadinya."

Ucapan Yoongi membuat Jimin terdiam, mulutnya sedikit terbuka tanpa suara membenarkan ucapan dokter muda disebelahnya. Memang ini tidak ada hubungan dengannya, lalu kenapa dia mau saja disuruh Chanyeol datang menemani Yoongi? Kenapa tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melesat ke daerah tempat tinggal Baekhyun dan Yoongi?

Kenapa juga...

Ah, sudahlah. Jimin malas bertanya-tanya akan hal yang sudah jelas. Tentu saja ia bersedia datang karena orang yang akan ia temui adalah Yoongi. Min Yoongi.

"Ah...karena...karena Chanyeol-hyung meyakinkanku kalau Baekhyun sangat kepikiran mengenai dirimu yang berada diluar rumah malam-malam. Lagipula jika aku menemanimu, Baekhyun akan bisa menikmati waktunya dengan tenang bersama Chanyeol, bukan?"

Kembali Yoongi mengangguk paham "Benar juga katamu."

Sementara pemuda lainnya hanya berdehem singkat, menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dan bersyukur karena ternyata lidahnya cukup pandai berdalih. Jimin bertopang dagu dengan tumpuan siku-nya diatas meja, memandang jalan raya dihadapannya sepanjang yang dapat ia lihat. Jalanan tidak sepi, tapi tidak bisa dibilang ramai juga karena cukup lengang dan tidak sepadat saat siang.

"Lalu setelah ini kau berencana tidur dimana? Hotel? Rumah teman?"

Yoongi membawa tubuhnya diposisi yang sama dengan Jimin, tapi setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jimin, ia melayangkan lirikan jahil bersama senyum dibibir tipisnya.

"...hotel?" entah mengapa suara Yoongi membuat Jimin merasa waktu bagai terhenti.

Dua pasang mata saling berbenturan tanpa kata yang terucap. Jimin menahan kelopak matanya agar tidak bergerak dan membiarkan dirinya terperosok dalam pesona netra bening Yoongi yang baru ia sadari keindahannya melebihi mutiara hitam. Ia tak peduli seberapa bodoh tampangnya saat ini, suara Yoongi saat menyebut kata 'hotel?' masih menggema ditelinganya bagaikan radio usang...dan senyum dibibir tipis itu, ingin sekali Jimin mencurinya dan menyimpannya seorang diri agar tak ada orang lain yang dapat melihat senyum itu.

"Hmph!"

Jimin akhirnya tersadar saat mendengar suara tawa yang ditahan dari bibir pemuda semanis gula disebelahnya.

"Hmph...ahahaha!" Yoongi memperdengarkan suara tawa yang membuat Jimin menatapnya bingung, bingung layaknya orang yang baru tersadar dari mimpi "Aku hanya bercanda, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Jimin- _ah_! Ahaha!"

Hanya suara batuk kecil-lah yang terdengar dari mulut Jimin saat ia tersadar kalau dirinya baru saja terjebak oleh kejahilan Yoongi. Memang, percuma saja berusaha terlihat keren meski sebenarnya ia sedang salah tingkah.

" _Aish_ , sudahlah, berhenti tertawa." Jimin mengibaskan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Yoongi "Jadi sekarang katakan, dimana kau akan menginap?"

Yoongi yang sebenarnya masih ingin tertawa berusaha menahan diri, ia menarik nafas pendek sebelum mengeluarkan suara "Sauna."

"...sauna?"

"Ung! Sauna. Kau pernah ke sauna?"

Nampak berpikir, Jimin mengerutkan kening "Pernah...tapi bagaimana kita bisa menginap di sauna?"

Yoongi meninggalkan kursinya dan tersenyum penuh arti pada pria disebelahnya "Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disinilah Jimin berada. Ditempat yang baru pertama kali ia datangi, Yoongi bilang ini sauna khas Korea tapi saat ia bilang tidak pernah tahu atau mendengarnya, dokter muda itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan mendesah sambil berkata 'Dasar orang kaya.'

Dia orang Korea Selatan asli dan baru tahu kalau tempat ini disebut _jjimjilbang_ , ia pikir sauna seperti yang di salon-salon itu.

"Ayo masuk, Jimin- _ah_. Aku traktir." Yoongi melewati pintu kaca dan Jimin bergegas mengikutinya, ia dapat mendengar Yoongi bicara pada respsionis mengenai pembayaran untuk dua orang.

Tak lama kemudian sang dokter muda menghampiri Jimin dengan dua set perlengkapan sauna seperti sepasang kaus dan celana, handuk serta gelang konsumen. Satu set nya ia serahkan pada Jimin.

"Ayo berganti pakaian."

Dikarenakan benar-benar tidak tahu menahu mengenai _jjimjilbang_ , Jimin hanya mengikuti Yoongi kemana pun pemuda itu melangkah. Setelah memasukan sepatu ke dalam loker khusus, keduanya menuju ruang ganti untuk menukar pakaian dan menyimpannya di sana.

Jimin sedikit lega karena ternyata ruang ganti yang meskipun khusus pria, memiliki satu lagi bilik tambahan di dalamnya, mungkin diperuntukan bagi konsumen yang tidak ingin menanggalkan pakaian didepan konsumen lain meski sesama laki-laki. Dan yang membuat Jimin lebih bersyukur lagi adalah karena Yoongi memilih memasuki bilik tersebut, sejujurnya ia sedikit tidak rela kalau tubuh Yoongi dilihat laki-laki lain.

"Wah, kau cocok juga memakai pakaian sauna." Puji Yoongi melihat Jimin menggunakan hanya kaus biru langit dan celana biru dongker yang merupakan seragam atau pakaian khusus di sauna ini.

Tanpa Yoongi tahu, sebenarnya bukan hanya Yoongi yang memperhatikan Jimin melainkan juga sebaliknya. Jimin mengamati pemuda dihadapannya tersebut dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Ia tahu kalau Yoongi itu manis, imut seperti perempuan ─ups, apakah ia akan marah jika mendengar ini?─ dan bibirnya semerah delima. Namun yang membuat Jimin semakin terpaku adalah kulit pemuda itu...selama ini Yoongi selalu memakai pakaian medis yang tertutup, dan Jimin tak menyangka jika apa yang berada dibaliknya benar-benar indah.

Kulit Yoongi putih, benar-benar putih seperti _snow white, princess snow white._

Dan kakiknya...oh, astaga. Apakah itu kaki seorang laki-laki? Begitu putih, mulus dan langsing.

"Jimin- _ah_." Suara sang putri salju mengalihkan perhatian Jimin dari kaki...kaki Yoongi yang putih dan mul─ sudahlah, ia menemukan kalau pemuda itu tengah berjalan mendekatinya lalu mengambil handuk dari tangannya "Kenapa ini tidak dipakai, hm?"

Nafas Jimin tertahan saat Yoongi memakaikan handuk tersebut dikepalanya, membentuk buntalan dikedua sisi seperti tanduk domba. Ah, ia baru sadar kalau dikepala Yoongi telah tersemat handuk semacam itu.

"Kau mau makan dulu atau mencoba beberapa fasilitas dulu?"

Jimin tersenyum "Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita beli minum dan telur dulu saja."

Keduanya menuju konter makanan dan membeli satu mangkuk telur kukus dan dua botol _sikhye_ , minuman khas _jjimjilbang_ yang baru pertama kali Jimin cicipi. Rasanya sedikit asam, meski begitu ia cukup menyukainya...biar bagaimana pun Jimin tetap orang Korea, bukan?

Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai, Jimin memperhatikan sekeliling, ia baru tahu kalau ternyata pria dan wanita bebas disatukan kecuali tempat treatment yang membutuhkan ruang privasi seperti spa atau pemandian air panas. Karena beberapa fasilitas memiliki sistem prabayar maka dana fasilitasnya pun tidak termasuk dalam dana yang dibayarkan saat konsumen pertama kali membayar di resepsionis. Selain itu lantai tempat ini terasa hangat dan nampaknya cukup nyaman bila kita tidur tepat diatasnya.

"Ini untukmu Jimin- _ah_." Jimin menoleh pada Yoongi yang tengah mengarahkan sebutir telur kukus padanya. Telur yang telah dikupas bersih dan siap di santap.

"Terima kasih."

Jimin memakan telur tersebut.

Tapi mata Yoongi membulat dan kedua pipinya terasa panas.

Jimin memang memakan telurnya, langsung dari tangan Yoongi, ia tidak mengambilnya lebih dulu tapi langsung melahap telurnya hingga seolah-olah dokter muda itu tengah menyuapinya.

Senyum terlukis begitu saja di wajah rupawan Jimin, ia menikmati bagaimana rona merah mulai meresap dikedua pipi Yoongi, perlahan dan sangat manis...seperti madu.

"Da-dasar, makanlah sendiri." Yoongi buru-buru meletakan setengah telur sisa Jimin tadi kembali dalam mangkuk. Sedangkan untuknya sendiri ia mengupas satu telur lainnya.

Setelah itu keduanya terlarut dalam perbincangan ringan. Mengenai hobi atau film yang di sukai, Yoongi juga bercerita kalau makan malamnya hari ini adalah masakan buatan Chanyeol.

"Aku pun lumayan bisa memasak, kalau kau ingin tahu."

Yoongi membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jimin "Benarkah?"

"Hn." Jimin mengangguk "Lain kali kau harus makan malam dirumahku dan aku akan memasak untukkmu."

Beberapa detik Yoongi terdiam, matanya berkedip dan terlihat lucu karena bulu mata lentiknya. Ia berusaha memikirkan ulang kata-kata Jimin...apakah pemuda tampan itu baru saja menyebut 'rumahku' ?

"Y-ya...?" Yoongi masih tidak yakin.

Jimin tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang menurutnya lucu. Kenapa Yoongi bisa selucu ini, Tuhan. "Makan malam dirumahku lain kali. Kau mau 'kan?"

Oh tidak, pemuda itu sudah menyebut kata 'rumahku' sebanyak dua kali.

Dan entah apa yang membuat Yoongi mengangguk begitu saja...memberikan jawaban positif atas ajakan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tempat sauna masih cukup ramai pagi ini, beberapa orang yang memang menginap sejak semalam mulai berbenah diri untuk memulai aktivitas awal hari. Pegawai yang berjaga malam pun mulai digantikan oleh pegawai lain yang mendapat giliran jaga pagi, menyiapkan masakan baru dan meracik minuman tambahan.

Namun, masih ada beberapa orang yang belum terjaga dari tidurnya. Mungkin lantai sauna yang hangat terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan.

Contohnya...

"Hei, hei. Bukankah itu Direktur Park dan Dokter Min?"

Dua orang wanita yang hendak menuju ruang ganti, berhenti tepat di depan dua sosok anak adam yang masih terbuai dalam mimpi, dalam posisi duduk bersandar pada dinding. Satu yang berkulit lebih putih nampak menjatuhkan kepala di bahu pemuda lainnya, sementara pemuda lainnya itu tertidur dengan posisi kepala miring hingga bersentuhan dengan kepala pemuda yang berkulit lebih putih.

"Astaga, mereka manis sekali!" salah satu wanita memekik tertahan, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret dua orang itu dari segala arah.

Wanita lainnya pun tak kalah girang "Kyaa! Aku minta fotonya nanti, pokoknya aku minta!"

Tak lama kemudian salah satu petugas sauna memutuskan untuk menghampiri dua wanita tersebut karena mendengar mereka terus-terusan memekik girang. Niat awalnya untuk menegur mereka karena dianggap mengganggu konsumen lain, namun melihat hal apa sesungguhnya yang membuat keduanya ribut...petugas tersebut memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kamera polaroid-nya dan mengambil beberapa gambar untuk nanti menempelkannya di papan kesan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin meninggalkan loker sepatu dengan penampilan yang sama seperti kemarin malam, ia sudah siap meninggalkan tempat sauna dan hanya tinggal menunggu Yoongi yang nampaknya membutuhkan waktu lebih lama diruang ganti. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati meja resepsionis, lebih tepatnya ingin melihat papan kesan dan saran yang ditempel sebelah kanan resepsionis, Jimin ingin mengetahui kesan orang lain mengenai _jjimjilbang_ sekaligus ingin tahu lebih jauh mengenai tempat semacam ini.

Ada beberapa foto pengunjung dalam berbagai kegiatan, disebelah foto atau dibawah foto ditulis juga kesan dan pesan yang beragam. Kebanyakan kesan postif karena dalam foto pun wajah pengunjung nampak puas.

Matanya begerak untuk menemukan foto lain, lalu berhenti pada satu foto yang nampaknya tidak asing baginya.

Itu...

Kedua mata Jimin membulat.

Fotonya bersama Yoongi sedang tidur dalam posisi duduk dengan kepala yang saling bersentuhan. Handuk dikepala Jimin tak lagi terpasang melainkan tersampir dibahunya sementara Yoongi masih mengenakan handuk dikepalanya.

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya, tidak salah lagi itu memang dirinya dan Yoongi. Disebelah foto tertulis kalimat 'Pasangan manis favorit pengunjung lain, semoga kalian berkunjung kembali'

"Pe-permisi." Jimin mendekati resepsionis dengan satu tangan menunjuk papan kesan "Foto itu..."

"Ah. Ternyata anda. Tunggu sebentar." Resepsionis tersebut tersenyum saat melihat sosok Jimin lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lacinya "Ini foto untuk anda dan pasangan anda. Terima kasih sebelumnya."

Jimin menerima saja pemberian respsionis tersebut yang ternyata merupakan dua lembar foto kamera polaroid. Foto dirinya dan Yoongi yang sama persis dengan yang tertempel di papan.

Jimin sungguh kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jimin- _ah_." Suara Yoongi membuat Jimin terlonjak dan refleks menyembunyikan foto tersebut dibalik punggungnya. Yoongi yang melangkah mendekatinya merasa sedikit heran mendapati reaksi Jimin "Ada apa?"

Sang direktur menggeleng "T-tidak ada. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ung!" Yoongi mengangguk mantap disertai senyum diwajahnya "Ayo pulang, kita masih harus bekerja."

Jimin hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Yoongi yang telah berjalan lebih dulu didepannya meninggalkan tempat sauna, diam-diam ia memasukan foto ditangannya kedalam saku jaketnya.

Tempat sauna dan apartemen Yoongi tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya, hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima hingga sepuluh menit, lagipula kemarin malam itu Yoongi memang tidak berencana pergi terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, selain karena sudah malam ia juga masih harus bekerja keesokan paginya.

Keduanya kini berjalan menuju gedung apartemen tempat tinggal Yoongi untuk mengambil mobil Jimin yang diparkirkan di basement sana. Sistem diapartemen tersebut memang menggunakan nomor pin sebagai kunci kamar, tetapi pihak pengurus juga memberikan kartu sebagai kunci darurat kepada para penghuninya dan Yoongi cukup menunjukan kartu tersebut agar Jimin dapat memarkirkan mobilnya selama satu malam dengan begitu tagihannya akan muncul bersama tagihan listrik dan air yang akan dikirimkan tiap bulannya.

"Sampai jumpa di rumah sakit."

Yoongi mengangguk pada pria yang tengah berdiri disisi mobil, sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa pegal karena tidak menemukan posisi tidur yang nyaman kemarin malam. Tapi ia cukup senang karena terbangun dan menemukan kalau bahu bidang Jimin menjadi sandaran kepalanya.

Eh─

"Jangan lupa sarapan." Yoongi mengangguk lagi, bibir bawahnya sedikit maju dan kedua pipinya tampak mengembung "Kau sebaiknya minum kopi." Imbuh Jimin saat menyadari kalau sosok Yoongi dipagi hari setelah bangun tidur adalah pemandangan yang manis.

Bagaimana tidak? Wajah manis itu jelas sekali masih diselubungi rasa kantuk, mata tipisnya semakin menyempit berusaha untuk terpejam meski sang pemilik mati-matian menahannya agar tetap terjaga. Rasa kantuk yang mengundang mood menjadi sedikit kurang baik, terlihat dari bibir Yoongi yang cemberut tipis.

Jika Jimin adalah wanita, ia pasti sudah menjerit 'Aw! So cute!' atau jika Baekhyun ada disini dan melihat kondisi teman baiknya ini, dia lah yang akan menggantikan Jimin untuk menjerit.

Jimin tak dapat mencegah senyumnya yang telah mengembang, ia sedikit merapikan poni Yoongi yang sedikit berantakan tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

"Cepatlah pergi. Nanti kita terlambat." Yoongi terdengar seperti merajuk, tetapi hanya sedikit.

Jimin tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk dan meraih satu tangan Yoongi untuk kemudian meletakan selembar kertas diatas telapak tangan tersebut. Kertas yang merupakan foto yang didapat Jimin dari resepsionis sauna, ia meletakannya dalam keadaan terbalik sehingga Yoongi tidak langsung melihatnya.

"Ini apa, Jimin- _ah_?"

"Lihat saja sendiri." Jawab Jimin dengan nada sedikit jahil. Sebelum akhirnya memasuki mobil dan mengendarainya keluar basement.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya, Yoongi hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Jimin. Ia lalu membalik kertas pemberian Jimin dan langsung saja kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat mendapati bahwa kertas tersebut merupakan sebuah potret...potret dirinya dan Jimin dalam keadaan tertidur di tempat sauna dengan kepala yang saling bersentuhan.

"Ap-apa...bagaimana bisa dia...foto i-ini..." Yoongi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat merasakan kedua pipinya mulai menghangat.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Yoongi segera sadar jika ia telah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu sementara jarum jam semakin mendekati angka seharusnya ia memulai praktek pagi. Karena itu, Dokter muda tersebut buru-buru menaiki lift menuju lantai tiga tempatnya tinggal untuk bersiap berangkat kerja.

Yoongi segera menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding setelah pintu lift tertutup rapat. Satu helaan nafas terdengar meloloskan diri.

Rasa suka yang didapatnya kembali setelah bertemu Jimin setelah delapan tahun berlalu, tak lantas membuat Yoongi membayangkan akan kisah cinta manis yang belum sempat dirasakannya dulu, ketika dirinya dan Jimin adalah sepasang kekasih.

Jimin...Park Jimin.

Memang laki-laki yang baik, sekalipun hanya sebagai pelampiasan Taemin, ia selalu memperlakukan Yoongi dengan baik. Selalu tersenyum dan siap membantu dalam bentuk apa pun. Meski hatinya tak dapat ia berikan sepenuhnya pada Yoongi sang kekasih. Begitu pula saat ini, Jimin tidak berubah, masih pria yang baik hati...kebaikan hati yang membuat Yoongi takut untuk berharap.

Yoongi telah berhenti untuk berharap delapan tahun yang lalu.

Kisah cinta pertamanya yang tak kan pernah hilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mood Yoongi bukannya buruk pagi ini, tidak mungkin buruk mengingat ia praktek hari ini dan pastinya akan bertemu pasien-pasien manja nan lucu. Ah, bukan maksudnya ia senang jika banyak anak yang sakit lalu mendatanginya sebagai pasien, namun bagi Yoongi, anak-anak adalah makhluk paling menggemaskan di dunia, siapa dirinya bisa menolak semua daya tarik itu?

Tapi...

Tapi pandangan pegawai rumah sakit lain yang membuat suasana harinya sedikit kritis. Sejak kakinya menginjak lantai rumah sakit saja...entah sudah berapa kali ia menerima tatapan tak biasa dari para rekan kerjanya itu. Ada yang berbisik, ada yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas bahkan ada yang melihatnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki secara terang-terangan.

Jika sudah demikian, entah gosip apa tentang dirinya yang akan muncul nanti. Pastinya dan entah mengapa ia merasa yakin...pasti akan ada sangkut pautnya dengan direktur baru mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Jimin.

Yah, akhir-akhir ini Yoongi dan direktur barunya itu memang sedang dekat bukan?

"Dokter Min, apakah anda sudah siap? Jika sudah, akan kupanggil pasien nomor urut pertama." Suara Perawat Han ─pendamping prakteknya hari ini─ muncul dari balik pintu dengan memeluk sebuah papan jalan disatu tangannya.

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja." Yoongi memasang stetoskop dilehernya "Silahkan panggil pasien pertama."

"Baik, dokter."

Perawat Han menyerukan nama sang pasien sementara Yoongi telah bersiap dimeja kerja dengan pulpen ditangan kanan. Terlihat perawat Han membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar memberi jalan bagi pasien dan pendampingnya untuk memasuki ruang periksa. Yoongi mengamati tiga orang yang masuk, seorang pria yang menggendong balita laki-laki mungil nan menggemaskan lalu seorang pria lagi yang kali ini lebih tinggi, tingginya menyamai Chanyeol, kepalanya nyaris menyentuh bagian atas pintu.

Tapi tunggu...

Kening Yoongi mengerut, wajah-wajah dihadapannya ini adalah wajah yang tidak asing. Ya, tidak asing...terutama laki-laki cantik yang menggendong balita itu.

"...Lee Taemin?!" Yoongi langsung berdiri dan memanggil nama laki-laki tersebut sedikit lantang.

Laki-laki cantik tersebut tersenyum lebar "Hai, Yoongi. Apa kabar?"

"Taemin- _ah_." Yoongi menghampiri Taemin lalu mengusap pundaknya pelan "Astaga, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kabarku baik dan kulihat kau juga baik."

"Ah, tentu saja. Kalau sudah menjadi seorang ibu sangat pantang untuk sakit bukan?"

Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk menyalami Minho lalu mempersilahkan pasiennya untuk duduk. Ia menyiapkan selembar kartu pasien untuk mencatat riwayat kesehatan sang pasien, anak tunggal Taemin yang berusia tiga tahun bernama Choi Yoogeun.

"Lalu apa keluhan Yoogeunie?" tanya Yoongi yang tak bosan melempar senyum terhadap Yoogeun, meski sang balita hanya diam dan lebih tertarik memainkan kancing pakaian ibunya.

"Anak ini mengeluh sakit ditenggorokanya. Nafsu makannya sedikit berkurang dan suhu badannya kerap kali naik meski tidak sampai demam. Kalau malam sedikit rewel dan beberapa hari ini batuknya tidak mau hilang."

"Batuknya kering atau berdahak?" tanya Yoongi setelah mencatat poin penting pada kartu riwayat kesehatan Yoogeun.

"Batuk kering." Jawab Taemin mantap.

"Baiklah. Kita timbang dulu, aku perlu mengetahui berat badannya."

Taemin mengangguk paham lalu mengikuti arahan perawat Han untuk meletakan tubuh Yoogeun diatas timbangan. Setelah selesai dan memberi tahu hasilnya pada Yoongi, Taemin membawa kembali putera-nya untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Setelah itu, Yoongi menyiapkan stetoskopnya dan mendekati Yoogeun bermaksud mengetahui irama detak jantungnya. Tak lupa ia juga memeriksa keadaan tenggorokan sang balita, agak sulit memaksanya untuk membuka mulut, Yoogeun sedikit memberontak karena itu Taemin dan Minho diharuskan turun tangan untuk mempermudah Yoongi menyorot kerongkongan putera cilik mereka dengan senter kecil.

"Yoogeun mengalami radang tenggorokan, bisa karena kelelahan atau karena mengkonsumsi _junk food_ berlebihan. Tapi aku yakin kalian tidak akan memberikan _Junk Food_ pada Yoogeun...karena itu kesimpulanku adalah waktu istirahat Yoogeun sedikit berkurang, benar?"

Taemin menghela nafas sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoogeun "Ya, sebenarnya anak ini sering tidur larut akhir-akhir ini." Terangnya dan Yoongi mendengarkan dengan seksama "Yoogeun bersikeras menunggu ayahnya pulang melewati jam tidurnya meski ujung-ujungnya ia lebih sering tertidur duluan dan tak sempat bertemu dengan ayahnya."

Yoongi dapat melihat Taemin tersenyum maklum lalu melirik Minho yang tengah mengusap kepala puteranya. Sang dokter hanya mengangguk paham. Dan memerintahkan perawat Han untuk menyiapkan suntikan antibiotik dengan dosis sesuai berat badan Yoogeun.

"Aku hanya akan memberikan antibiotik dalam bentuk suntikan jadi tolong tahan tangannya sebentar saja, Taemin."

Setelah mengangguk paham, Taemin menahan tangan Yoogeun secara lembut agar puteranya tidak curiga. Sementara itu Yoongi mengeluarkan sebuah boneka tangan berbentuk kumamon dari laci meja dan menggeser kursinya mendekati sang pasien hingga kini ia saling berhadapan dengan Taemin yang memangku Yoogeun.

"Yoogeunnie~" Panggil Yoongi dengan suara yang dibuat se-imut mungkin sebagai suara kumamon-nya agar menarik perhatian Yoogeun.

Dan benar saja...bocah itu tertarik terbukti dan tatapannya yang mengarah pada boneka kumamon ditangan kiri Yoongi.

"Namaku Kuma. Yoogeunnie cakit apaaa~"

"Ehehe, Kuma~" Yoogeun berusaha menggapai boneka tersebut. Perhatiannya benar-benar teralih sampai tidak sadar kalau suster Han sudah menarik lengan pakaiannya melewati siku dan mengolesi alkohol.

"Yoogeunnie cakit?" suara imut Yoongie kembali terdengar dan Yoogeun tampaknya sangat senang, ia terkekeh beberapa kali saat melihat bonekanya bergerak-gerak akibat permainan jari sang dokter didalam sana.

Dan saat itulah Yoongi mengisyaratkan pada perawat Han untuk menyerahkan suntikan berisi cairan antibiotiknya, dengan gerakan cepat sang dokter pun menancapkan jarum suntik ke tangan Yoogeun, tepatnya kebagian yang telah diolesi alkohol kemudian menginjeksi cairan tersebut hingga habis.

Tak lama tangisan Yoogeun pun terdengar memenuhi ruangan saat tangannya terasa seperti tersengat sesuatu.

" _Ah, no no. It's okay honey_." Yoongi refleks berusaha meraih Yoogeun dari gendongan sang bunda, dan ia pun tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat yang manis pada pasien kecilnya itu, Taemin sempat sedikit bingung namun sang dokter berhasil meyakinkannya lalu membawa Yoogeun mendekati jendela "Lihat ada pesawat. Bagus sekali ya?" ia menunjuk sebuah pesawat yang kebetulan saja sedang lewat dan meninggalkan jejak kepulan asapnya.

Hal tersebut berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Yoogeun dan membuat tangisnya sedikit mereda, menyisakan isakan kecil dan bibir mungilnya

"Tidak, jangan menangis sayangku. Kau anak yang pintar." Yoongi mengusap air mata di pipi Yoogeun dan merapikan poni rambutnya.

Ia lalu membawa Yoogeun menghampiri perawat Han yang langsung memperlihatkan tiga lembar plester dengan motif yang berbeda. Motif power ranger, motif beruang dan motif bintang.

"Perawat Han punya stiker yang bagus untuk Yoogeunnie, tapi Yoogeunnie harus pilih satu, Yoogeunnie ingin yang mana? Boleh Yoogeunnie ambil." Rayu Yoongi sambil menunjuk stikernya satu persatu.

Yoogeun menunjuk plester bermotif power ranger.

"Yoogeunnie suka yang itu? Baiklah, perawat Han akan memasangkannya untuk Yoogeunnie." Ucap Yoongi yang segera dilakukan oleh perawat Han. Kini plester tersebut telah melekat sempurna ditangan Yoogeun pada bagian yang disuntik "Wah, lihat. Bagus sekali, Yoogeunnie jadi semakin keren."

Yoongi tertawa dan membuat Yoogeun ikut tertawa, seperti sedikit tersipu tapi juga merasa senang, bocah itu bertepuk tangan tanpa suara akibat telapak tangannya yang terlalu kecil dan kulitnya terlalu lembut.

Tapi Yoongi merengek meminta satu plester lagi saat Yoongi hendak mengembalikannya pada Taemin. Jadi Yoongi kembali menghampiri perawat Han dan membiarkan Yoogeun mengambil satu plester lagi kali ini yang bergambar beruang dan langsung mengarahkannya di wajah Yoongi.

"Ada apa Yoogeun-ah?" bingung sang dokter.

"Dotel─ pakai."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yoongi untuk mengerti maksud Yoogeun yang menginginkan dirinya juga memakai plester. Taemin sempat ingin mengambil Yoogeun karena merasa puteranya sudah menyusahkan sang dokter, namun Yoongin mencegahnya dan mengatakan _'it's okay'_ lewat gerakan mulutnya saja disertai anggukan pelan.

"Baiklah, Yoogeun boleh memakaikannya pada dokter."

Perawat Han membantu Yoogeun membuka bungkus plester, Yoongi tidak menolak saat bocah itu mendekatkan plester di pipi-nya dan menempelkannya begitu saja di sana.

Taemin menepuk keningnya sementara Yoongi hanya tertawa "Sekarang kita sama-sama sudah keren 'kan Yoogeunnie?"

Kali ini Taemin benar-benar mengambil alih Yoogeun dan meminta maaf pada Yoongi meski sebenarnya sang dokter sama sekali tidak keberatan, malah cenderung menikmati waktu bercandanya dengan Yoogeun.

Anak-anak itu makhluk paling menggemaskan didunia bagi Yoongi, ingat?

"Ingat pesanku Taemin- _ah_. Usahakan Yoogeun kembali pada waktu tidurnya, beri dia air putih yang banyak, kurangi─ kalau bisa jangan berikan dia es dahulu, perbanyak makan buah dan sayur."

"Aku mengerti Yoongi- _ya_. Terima kasih." Ucap Taemin setelah menerima resep obat dari Yoongi. Ia pun berdiri diikuti oleh Yoongi, kali ini yang menggendong Yoogeun adalah Minho "Sampai Jumpa."

"Ya, sampai jumpa Taemin, Minho. Sampai jumpa Yoogeunnie."

Taemin sempat menggerakan tangan Yoogeun agar melambai pada Yoongi sebelum akhirnya melewati pintu meninggalkan ruangan.

Yoongi pun kembali ke-meja kerjanya dan meminta perawat Han untuk memanggil pasien selanjutnya. Dokter berparas semanis gula bagi pasien anak-anaknya itu segera melepas plester diwajahnya yang tadi ditempel oleh Yoogeun sebelum dilihat oleh pasien berikutnya, tapi ia tak lantas membuangnya melainkan menempelkannya lagi secara melingkar di pulpen miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul satu siang Yoongi dapat meninggalkan ruang prakteknya dengan perasaan tenang karena semua pasiennya telah selesai ia tangani. Berdiri di depan pintu sembari meregangkan kedua tangannya yang kaku, mengingat satu jam telah terlewati dari waktu makan siang juga merasakan perut kecilnya bergemuruh minta di-isi, Yoongi segera berjalan menuju kafetaria untuk menikmati makan siang yang sudah ia dambakan sejak tadi.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , disini!" pemilik nama yang disebut menoleh tepat setelah meninggalkan meja prasmanan dengan nampan berisi makan siang dikedua tangannya. Ia menemukan sosok sahabatnya Baekhyun telah duduk manis disalah satu meja tak jauh darinya, Yoongi pun segera menghampiri sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau juga baru istirahat?" tanya Yoongi seraya menduduki kursi dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan "Aku menggunakan waktu istirahatku untuk mengatur ulang jadwal konsultasi Taehyung, pekerjaan sebagai artis memang tidak dapat ditebak ya."

Sambil menyendok nasinya, Yoongi mengangguk, ia mengingat jika pagi ini Taehyung sempat mengeluh padanya melalui Line kalau pekerjaannya sangat padat di bulan ini, terlebih ada salah satu iklan yang menuntut agar tubuhnya terlihat sedikit lebih berisi, itu artinya ditengah jadwal padat, Taehyung juga harus menaikkan berat badannya tetapi dengan pola dan makanan yang sehat agar tidak membebani kinerja jantungnya.

Saat ia bertanya iklan apakah itu, Taehyung tidak menjelaskannya secara detail, model muda itu hanya bilang kalau dirinya akan banyak menari dan berlari di iklan tersebut, karena itu ia harus telihat bugar dan berseri.

"Aku harap Taehyung akan baik-baik sa─" belum sempat Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosis yang tadinya akan ia lahap kembali jatuh diatas nampan.

Penyebabnya adalah...

Kemunculan dua orang secara mendadak yang langsung menghimpit Yoongi disisi kanan dan kirinya, begitu bersemangatnya mereka sampai membuat tubuh kecil sang dokter gula sedikit berguncang dan menjatuhkan makanannya.

"Hai, Yoongi." Melihat kesebelah kanan, ada Dokter Kim. Kim Jaejoong.

"Hai, Yoongi." Melihat kesebelah kiri, ada Dokter Kim ─juga─ Kim Heechul.

Yoongi mendesah malas menemukan kedua senior yang menghimpitnya kini, bukan apa-apa, sebenarnya tak masalah jika mereka bertemu diluar jam makan siang atau disaat ia akan makan siang, pasalnya kedua seniornya ini terkenal cerewet dan suka berbicara sehingga kerap membuatnya kurang menikmati makan siang.

Dan sekarang, ia bertemu dengan kedua seniornya ini saat makan siang.

Demi kerang ajaib.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , Yoongi- _ya_." Ini Dokter Kim Jaejoong yang berbicara, dokter spesialis kardiovaskular yang juga merupakan senior Baekhyun. Dokter cantik ─kabarnya paling cantik dirumah sakit─ yang juga sering muncul sebagai narasumber untuk acara kesehatan disalah satu stasiun tv. Acara yang sering Yoongi lihat melalui layar monitor besar yang menggantung dilangit-langit dekat lobi utama.

"Apa?" jawab Yoongi ketus sambil memasukan sosis kedalam mulutnya.

"Aish. Jangan galak-galak begitu nanti imutnya hilang." Goda Jaejoong sembari mencubit pelan pipi Yoongi. Sementara yang dicubit hanya mendengus.

"Yoongi- _ya_." Kali ini Dokter Kim Heechul yang bicara, dokter spesialis mata yang merupakan ikon rumah sakit ini, wajahnya selalu terpampang pada pamflet, banner bahkan papper bag yang dikeluarkan secara resmi oleh pihak rumah sakit "Sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan direktur baru kita?"

Yoongi langsung menelan kimbab dimulutnya secara utuh tanpa mengunyahnya, alih-alih menyemburkannya karena terkejut akan pertanyaan Heechul. Segelas air putih pemberian Baekhyun pun langsung ia teguk hingga tandas.

"Apa?!" Yoongi mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan "Apa? Berpacaran? Aku?"

Duo dokter Kim mengangguk bersamaan.

"Dengan direktur Park?"

Duo dokter Kim mengangguk bersamaan. _Again_.

"Direktur Park Jimin maksud kalian?"

Jaejoong menoyor kepala Yoongi alih-alih mengangguk lagi, ia kesal saja dengan respon junior-nya itu padahal ia hanya mengajukan pertanyaan yang biasa, sangat biasa malah. Memangnya aneh jika kita bertanya soal pacaran atau berapa lama teman kita sudah berpacaran?

Tidak, bukan?

"Kau jangan pura-pura kaget begitu." Kata Jaejoong sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tapi aku, aku tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapa-siapa saat ini." Yoongi berkata sambil mengusap keningnya yang ditoyor sang senior.

"Tidak?" Yoongi menganggukki pertanyaan Heechul, ia melihat seniornya itu kini tengah memainkan jarinya diatas layar ponsel "Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini?"

Kedua mata tipis Yoongi langsung melotot saat Heechul memperlihatkan layar ponselnya tepat didepan batang hidung sang dokter gula, namun yang membuat nafas Yoongi tercekat lebih tepatnya adalah apa yang ditampilkan layar ponsel tersebut.

Sebuah foto.

Iya foto.

Foto dirinya dan Jimin yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi kepala saling bersentuhan, bahu Jimin menjadi sandarannya sementara Jimin menjatuhkan dagunya diatas kepala Yoongi.

Foto yang serupa dengan miliknya, pemberian Jimin pagi ini sebelum direktur muda itu meninggalkan gedung apartemen.

Foto yang saat ini terselip rapi didalam buku agenda yang selalu ia bawa di saku jas dokternya.

"Aih, kau sangat manis di foto ini Sugar." Jaejoong merangkul leher Yoongi dengan gemas dari belakang.

"Da-dari mana kau mendapatkan foto itu _sunbae_?!" nada bicara Yoongi sedikit naik karena panik.

Biar bagaimana pun, orang pasti salah paham. Lagi pula difoto itu ia tertidur ─dalam artian sebenarnya─ dengan Park Jimin, direkturnya, bos besarnya.

Ini skandal besar, _man_!

"Bicara apa kau, foto ini telah tersebar, semua orang memilikinya."

Yoongi berkedip beberapa kali guna memproses ucapan Heechul "...A-apa?"

"Aku memilikinya, Chugar." Jaejoong yang masih memeluk Yoongi dari belakang memamerkan layar ponselnya dimana terpampang potret yang sama, selain itu itu mengatakannya dengan suara yang dibuat imut terutama saat menyebut panggilan kesayangan Yoongi.

Semua orang juga tahu kalau Jaejoong itu sangat gemas terhadap Yoongi.

Sementara Yoongi hanya menatap layar ponsel Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak percaya, kedua matanya melotot dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Aku juga punya." Suara Baekhyun membuat Yoongi menoleh, sahabatnya itu tengah menunjukan layar ponsel yang membuatnya melotot kuadrat. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kaku.

Astaga, Yoongi sungguh kehabisan kata-kata. Tampangnya pasti seperti orang paling dungu sedunia saat ini.

"Ya sudahlah, yang terpenting Yoongi kita sudah tidak sendiri lagi sekarang." Jaejoong melepaskan rangkulannya dari leher sang junior lalu memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana "Dan pasangannya adalah direktur kita sendiri, pria mapan dan berpendidikan tinggi, selamat ya." Dokter cantik itu menepuk pelan pundak Yoongi beberapa kali.

"Jaejoong benar, kuharap dia bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Heechul mengusap puncak kepala Yoongi lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak...dengan direktur..."

"Ayo Jaejoong- _ah_ , kita harus kembali bekerja."

"Kau benar, Heechul- _ah_."

"Ta-tapi aku b-benar-benar..."

Kedua dokter senior itu pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yoongi dan Baekhyun begitu saja, sambil berbicara mengenai betapa beruntungnya Yoongi mendapatkan direktur Park Jimin yang tampan dan pintar itu. Ia sudah mengatakan bukan kalau dua seniornya itu sangat suka berbicara? Suara mereka terdengar jelas, demi Tuhan.

"Astaga, aku pasti memiliki dosa besar dimasa lalu." Keluh Yoongi yang langsung mendesah panjang seraya mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum kaku, bingung ingin mengatakan apa, biar bagaimana pun ini gara-gara kekasihnya juga yang menyuruh Jimin menemani Yoongi semalaman.

Yoongi mengerang frustasi dengan mulut tertutup. Ia hanya mampu berdoa dalam hati semoga besok dirinya tidak terbangun diatas ranjang pasien departemen kejiwaan.

Dan...terjawab sudah mengapa orang-orang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh sepanjang hari ini.

 _Great!_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **Mohon maaf sebelumnya kalau ada beberapa bagian yang kurang jelas, kayak sauna itu aku Cuma riset sekenanya, dan kalau ada prosedur yang salah saya mohon maaf.**

 **Dan aku agak bingung sama spesialis jantung dan kardiovaskular, pas pertama saya search keduanya bisa jadi satu gelar tapi pas saya nulis chap 4 ini dan saya search lagi ternyata jantung sama kardio bisa beda spesialis. Bingung kuy, eike tak punya kenalan dokter. pokoknya disini Baekhyun sama Jaejoong spesialis kardiovaskular, dan Baekhyun tetep jadi dokter pribadinya Taehyung. Yah begitulah pokoknya. Maapkeun.**

 **Jangan lupa ketik ripiu/vote/comment. Yes? Thank you!**


End file.
